a good hokage
by mechakucha no aoi neko
Summary: FIGHT TIME  .  "Walau kalah jumlah, aku tidak akan menyerah!"  .  "Kami tidak mau mati konyol!"  .  "Kita butuh strategi baru."  .  "Akan kulindungi kau, Naruto!"  .  "Maaf, Naruto. Aku punya tugas lain selain mencintaimu"  .  SasuNaru, YAOI, AU, OOC, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Nyiaaaaa Mecha bikin fic baru… mohon reviewnya senpai semua!. Fic ini ku persembahkan buat senpai-senpai yang udah baca & ngereview fic Mecha-chan yang Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Review fic ini juga ya…

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort, family

Summary : Naruto berusaha mengembalikan keadaan kota Konoha yang rusak parah dan hamper hancur. Berhasilkah dia?

Warning : OOC, AU, YAOI, TYPO, HANCUR DLL. Menerima FLAME karena saya juga ingin mengeflame fic ini.

_^_^_V^_^V_^_^_

_Konoha, 22 oktober 2079_

_Naruto POV_

Huuh, hari ini aku bingung sekali. Hari ini adalah hari pelantikanku untuk menjadi hokage ke-13 tapi, kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Kenapa aku malah berpikiran untuk menolak jabatan yang sudah ku impikan sejak lama itu?

Kenapa? Padahal waktu kecil aku sangat memimpikannya? Kenapa sekarang?

Lebih baik ku suruh saja si Sasuke-teme yang menggantikanku menjadi hokage. Kalau dia tidak mau, masih banyak yang bisa. Ada shikamaru dan Neji juga kan?

"NARUTO!" Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Segera saja ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang sudah merusak acara melamunku.

Dari kejauhan ku lihat banyak orang yang berlari ke arahku. Ada sekitar 12 orang. Aku tahu, itu pasti teman-temanku yang akan menyeretku ke acara pelantikan.

_End Naruto POV_

_Normal POV_

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis berambut pink kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang bernama Naruto.

"Sakura-chan? Teman-teman? Ada apa?" tanya si bocah pirang a.k.a. Naruto.

"baka! Apanya yang ada apa? Kau ini calon hokage! Kenapa kelakuanmu seperti ini hah!" kata seorang gadis berambung pirang pucat di kuncir tinggi sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"ittai! Ino-chan! Kenapa menjitakku! Kau dan si Sasuke-teme sama saja!"

"Naruto," tiba-tiba saja keributan di taman yang diciptakan oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya dihentikan oleh sebuah suara berwibawa.

Saat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya berbalik, mereka hanya bisa terbelalak kaget.

"Ko-Konohamaru-sama!" teriak mereka semua kompak. Bagaimana tidak? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat seorang mantan pemimpin desa berada di depanmu? Konohamaru, si hokage ke-9.

Orang yang mereka panggil Konohamaru-sama itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Pria berumur sekitar 79 tahunan itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Mukanya penuh keriput. Rambut juga jubahnya yang berwarna putih melambai-lambai terkena angin.

"Konohamaru-sama!" orang-orang yang sedari tadi berada di sekitar taman langsung menuju tempat sang mantan hokage berdiri.

Konohamaru lalu duduk di rerumputan di taman itu diikuti semua orang yang ada di situ.

Mereka semua penasaran, apa gerangan yang membuat sang mantan hokage mau turun dari rumah peristirahatannya di bukit hari ini.

Padahal, sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa membujuk sang hokage untuk keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya, bahkan gempa dan tanah longsor sekalipun.

"kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Konohamaru pada Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya.

"ya, hokage-sama." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"he…he…he…" Konohamaru terkekeh-kekeh sehingga membuat bingung semua orang "Konohamaru-sama?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang, Neji.

Mendengar panggilan dari Neji, Konohamaru makin terkekeh sampai terbatuk pelan. Setelah berhasil meredakan batuknya, dia mulai mengatakan hal yang semakin membuat bingung orang-orang.

"lama tidak bertemu, rookie 13. Tidak ku sangka, kalian yang dulu selalu memanggilku gaki sekarang menjadi cucu-cucuku"

"apa maksud anda, hokage sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"itu tidak penting. Kau calon hokage ke 13?" Tanya Konohamaru lagi. Naruto lalu mengangguk "ah, akhirnya ketemu." Katanya lagi.

"hai nak, apa yang membuatmu ragu saat ini?" Tanya Konohamaru pada Naruto, seakan-akan dia tahu kalau Naruto sedang di landa kebingungan besar.

"aku tidak tahu" kata Naruto sambil menunduk "aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi hokage. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk Konoha." Sambungnya.

"he…he… kata-katamu itu mengingatkanku padanya," kata Konohamaru

"dia? Siapa?" tanya warga Konoha yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan perkataan sang Hokage.

"dia… hokage ke 7, Namikaze Naruto…" Konohamaru memandang warga Konoha "kalian pasti pernah mendengar kisahnya kan?"

"ya, hokage ke 7 adalah hokage yang paling berjasa bagi konoha. Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Konoha." Kata gadis bercepol.

"kalian hanya mengetahui sebatas itu kan?" semua diam.

"hanya itu yang tertulis di buku sejarah Konoha di perpustakaan. Selebihnya tidak ada lagi informasi mengenai hokage ke 7." Kata pemuda dengan rambut bob, Rock Lee.

"kami hanya tahu kalau hokage ke 7 itu adalah hokage terhebat sepanjang sejarah Konoha dari buku dan para tetua Konoha" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. "ck, mendokusei…"

"jelas saja, semua buku tentang Hokage ke 7 sudah lama ku simpan di perpustakaan rumahku" kata Konohamaru santai sambil tersenyum.

"APA!" koor semuanya.

"sekarang aku akan menceritakan tentangnya. Sudah saatnya kalian dan dunia harus tahu bagaimana perjuangan sang Hokage."

Konohamaru menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Rupanya, orang yang berkumpul lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Banyak orang-orang yang baru datang duduk di sekitar mereka.

Sepertinya orang-orang itu adalah warga Konoha yang sebelumnya ingin menghadiri acara pelantikan Naruto. Dapat terlihat dari pakaian resmi yang mereka kenakan.

Konohamaru juga sampai melihat Kakashi Hatake, sang Hokage ke12 yang datang bersama seluruh anggota anbu, prajurit pertahanan Konoha yang akan di kerahkannya untuk menyeret Naruto seandainya dia tidak melihat ada Konohamauru di situ.

"kisah ini berawal dari 69 tahun yang lalu…"

_^_^_V^_^V_^_^_

Konoha, 10 oktober 2010

Naruto POV

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku terbangun pagi-pagi sekali. Aku melirik jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. 04.16, itu yang tertulis pada jam digital itu.

Aku segera bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Aku memandangi tempat tidur yang kujadikan tempat dudukku. Tempat tidur ini sangat sederhana. Ukurannya sangat kecil, sebenarnya hanya pas untuk ukuran bocah 10 tahun. Jangan bercanda! Umurku sudah 17 tahun.

Aklu lalu memandangi kamarku. Kamar sederhana yang bisa terbilang sangat kecil.

Aku tahu tempat ini tidak cukup untukku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Di tempat ini, dan waktu yang sekarang ini, kamar yang juga kujadikan rumah ini sudah sangat mewah. Kenapa demikian? Karena takdirlah jawabannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah jendela kecil yang berada di ruangan ini. Mataku menerawang ke luar jendela.

7 tahun. Ya, 7 tahun lalu, saat aku memandang ke luar jendela kamarku, yang aku dapati pasti adalah pemandangan kota pagi yang indah, dengan cicitan burung yang mengawali hari, dan orang-orang desa yang akan tersenyum padaku.

Tapi kini…

Apa yang kuharapkan kini?

Saat melihat ke luar, yang ada hanya pemandangan desa yang suram. Tidak ada senyum warga desa, tidak ada cicitan burung,

tidak ada harapan…

Aku tersenyum miris mengenang kejadian itu. Kejadian 7 tahun lalu saat aku masih bisa tersenyum bersama warga Konoha.

Flashback

Saat itu, seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun, sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Dia bisa melihat orang-orang desa yang saling bercanda di luar sana. Dia tersenyum senang melihat semua itu.

Saat dia sedang memperhatikan pemandangan desa, bocah itu melihat tiga orang yang sangat di sayanginya sedang berbicara dengan para warga desa.

Tiga orang itu adalah tiga orang kebanggan desa. Mereka bertiga adalah pemimpin dari tiga generasi konoha. Kakek Sarutobi, si hokage ke-tiga yang sangat berwibawa, Tsunade, hokage ke-empat yang sangat kuat, dan Minato, hokage ke-lima yang ramah serta baik hati, orang yang paling di sayanginya, ayahnya sendiri.

Bocah itu tersenyum melihat betapa akrabnya ketiga pemimpin desa itu pada rakyatnya. Saat sedang asyik memandangi, tiba-tiba saja Minato, ayahnya bebalik dan melihatnya. Dia lalu melihat ayahnya memanggilnya. Dengan itu, dia segera berlari keluar untuk menemui ayahnya.

Saat sampai di luar, dia hanya bisa heran melihat ayahnya, serta hokage ke-tiga dan empat yang sudah duduk di bawah pohon besar di desa Itu sambil di kelilingi banyak sekali warga desa.

Minato langsung tersenyum begitu melihat anaknya sudah sampai. Dia segera member isyarat agar sang anak mendekat padanya. Begitu sudah dekat, dia segera menarik anaknya, Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Naruto, kau tahu kenapa kau kami panggil ke mari?" tanya Minato lembut pada anaknya. Naruto menggeleng. Melihat itu, semua orang dewasa yang ada di sana tersenyum lembut.

"Dengar nak, kau tahu kan kalau kami bertiga ini adalah hokage?" kali ini Sarutobi yang berbicara. Naruto mengangguk.

"dengar gaki, kau adalah calon hokage selanjutnya." kata Tsunade. Perkataan Tsunade ini membuat Naruto dan anak-anak di sana terkejut. Para orang dewasa hanya bisa tersenyum ketika banyak suara seperti

"Hah? Naruto calon hokage? Dia akan mengubah konoha jadi desa orange!" kata seorang bocah 10 tahun yang memiliki tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. Anjing kecil miliknya ikut menyalak seakan mengiyakan perkataan sang majkan.

"Tidak, si dobe ini akan menjadikan makanan pokok di konoha adalah ramen." Kata bocah lainnya yang berambut raven.

Mendengar ini, semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa, sementara Naruto menunduk malu 'Sasuke! Awas kau! Akan ku bakar rambut pantat ayammu itu!' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"ya, kalau itu sampai terjadi, untung bagi kedai paman Teuchi kan?" kata seorang bocah gendut, Chouji. Semua orang kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa harus aku, tou-san?" Naruto bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa Naru-chan? Bukankah kau dari kecil selalu bilang ingin jadi hokage yang hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dari tousan, baachan dan jiisamu?" Tanya Minato.

"Uun, aku tahu, tapi…"

"Mungkin naruto takut kalau yang dikatakan Kiba-kun dan Sasuke-kun tadi akan jadi kenyataan?" kata seorang Gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Orang-orang kembali tertawa lagi.

"Bukan begitu," perkataan dari Naruto ini sukses menghentikan tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya "Apa aku pantas?" kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Kau kenapa,nak?" Tanya Sarutobi.

"Aku, apa aku sanggup? Apa aku pantas? Masih banyak yang lainnya kan? Sarutobi jiichan, Tsunade baachan dan Tousan sudah membangun Konoha susah payah. Lalu aku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar aku bisa menjadi hokage yang hebat seperti kalian? Apa yang harus ku perbuat agar aku bisa lebih hebat dari kalian dan pantas dikenang sebagai hokage konoha?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang kau tahu tentang Hokage?" kata pria dewasa yang sejak tadi berdiri diam sambil bersandar di pohon. Naruto mengenalinya. Dia adalah Uchihha Fugaku, ayah dari teman baiknya, Sasuke.

Semua orang diam, menanti jawaban dari bibir kecil Naruto.

"Hokage…" Naruto menelan ludahnya "Hokage adalah orang yang memimpin desa, dan orang yang akan melindungi desa?" jawab Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang Tousanku maksud,Naruto" kata Itachi. Itachi adalah seorang remaja pria yang selalu bersikap dewasa. Dia adalah kakak Sasuke "jawabanmu tadi adalah yang kau dapat dari akademi kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"kalau menurutmmu sendiri Naruto? Apa itu hokage dan apa pentingnya hokage bagimu?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang pria tanpa pupil yang dikenali Naruto sebagai Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata temannya.

"uum… bagiku,hokage dalah impianku" semua diam menanti kelanjutan kalimat Naruto.

"menurutku, hokage bukan hanya orang yang akan memimpin desa dan melindungi desa. Hokage adalah orang yang akan selalui berada bersama rakyatnya, baik saat senang maupun susah, dan melakukan apapun agar rakyatnya behagia. Tidak peduli kesalamatannya sendiri, asal rakyatnya bahagia, seorang Hokage pasti akan tersenyum"

"lalu?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar. Dia adalah Choza Akimichi, ayah dari Chouji Akimichi, teman sebaya Naruto juga.

"menjadi hokage bagiku sangat penting, karena dengan begitu, aku bisa di kenali semua orang dan di sayang warga Konoha, juga bisa membuat Tousan bangga padaku, karena bila aku menjadi hokage, aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan agar semua orang tetap bisa tersenyum seperti saat ini" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menatap semua warga desa Konoha yang sedang tersenyum.

Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap anaknya yang duduk di pangkuannya itu dengan tatapan bangga.

'lihatlah Kushina, betapa hebat anakmu ini' kata Minato dalam hati sambil menatap langit

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk jadi hokage selanjutnya Naruto?" kata Tsunade masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Mendengar ini, senyuman di wajah Naruto menghilang dan dia kembali menunduk lesu.

"aku… aku tidak pantas." Kata Naruto yang sukses menghentikan senyum semua orang.

"aku sama sekali tidk pantas. Seorang hokage itu harus seperti Shikamaru yang jenius, agar bisa memikirkan jalan dan strategi terbaik untuk memajukan Konoha," Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya tertidur di pangkuan ayahya, langsung terbangun mendengar namanya disebut.

"Seorang hokage juga harus tegas seperti Neji-nii agar bisa melindungi Konoha" Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja langsung menatap Naruto tajam.

"sifat Shikamaru yang pemalas dan Neji yang dingin tidak akan bisa memimpin desa dengan baik, Gaki!" Kata Tsunade.

"tapi, kedua sifat itu ada pada Sasuke kan?" semua langsung kaget mendengar nada suara Naruto yang meninggi.

"Sasuke! Dia pintar, dia bisa memikirkan bagaimana nasib Konoha selanjutnya. Dia juga tegas, dia bisa melindungi semuanya. Daripada aku? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Walaupun aku bilang akan menjadi hokage yang hebat, nyatanya aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku bodoh dan terlalu lemah, aku sama sekal itidak berbakat" kata Naruto.

Semuanya tersenyum maklum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka semua memandang penuh rasa sayang pada Naruto saat melihat bocah itu mulai menangis.

'beruntung sekali warga Konoha ini kalau ada hokage yang akan menangis demi rakyatnya seperti dia' batin semua orang.

"hiks…ak-aku hiks… aku hanya tidak mau semuanya kecewa hiks…" Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "aku… aku hanya ma-ittai!" perkataan Naruto sukses terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya dan menjitak kepalanya keras.

"baka dobe!" kata Sasuke

"nani? Baka teme!" balas Naruto

"mo~ naruto. Hokage itu tidak harus pintar." Kata Shikamaru lalu kembali tidur.

"apa salahnya hokage yang lemah lembut?" kata Neji.

"oi dobe! Jangan hanya melihat dari sudut pandangmu saja! Ada apa denganmu? Kemana perginya semangatmu itu? Apa sudah kau jual ke pasar?" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke?"

"hn?" 

"kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu?" kali ini Naruto mendapatkan satu jitakkan lagi di kepalanya. "ittai! Baka teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Semua hanya tersenyum maklum akan keakraban kedua bocah itu.

"menyadarkanmu dobe." Kata sasuke datar. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah kakak dan ayahnya "kalau aku yang jadi hokage, akan ku bunuh semua yang tidak sependapat denganku" katanya lagi tanpa berbalik.

"na-naruto-kun… jang…an khawatir! A-aku dan tema-teman-teman semua… mendukung naruto-kun" kata hinata pelan.

"Nah, kau dengar kan sayang? Kau akan jadi hokage yang hebat suatu saat nanti." Kata Minato yakin sambil menepuk kepala Naruto pelan dan mengacak-acak helaian pirangnya.

"nah, Naruto, ini!" Minato menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan tali berwarna hitam sederhana. Walaupun dari tali biasa, permata kalung itu sangat indah. Permatanya berbentuk Kristal memanjang dengan warna biru muda dan sangat memukau.

"i-ini… untukku?" Naruto mengambil kalung itu.

"ya. Kau tahu Naruto? Jabatan hokage bisa di dapat dengan usaha keras, tapi bisa juga dengan warisan dari Hokage sebelumnya." Kata seorang pria berkuncir di samping Minato. Dia adalah Nara Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru.

"huh?" naruto menatap pria dewasa itu dengan pandangan polos khas anak-anaknya.

"dengar sayang, hokage pertama desa ini adalah Hashirama Senju-sama. Saat dia meninggal, dia menyerahkan jabatannya kepada hokage ke 2 yang merupakan teman seperjuangannya dalam membangun desa konoha ini." Terang Minato.

"lalu, Hokage ke 2 mewariskan jabatannya pada muridnya yang sangat di percayainya, yaitu Sarutobi jiichanmu ini." Kata Sarutobi sambil terkekeh melihat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"ya,lalu Sarutobi sensei mewariskan jabatannya kepadaku, Gaki. Kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah muridnya?" kali ini Tsunadelah yang bicara "lalu, aku menyerahkan jabatan itu pada ayahmu. Dia adalah murid dari suamiku, Jiraya. Aku sangat percaya padanya." Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Naruto mendongak unutk menatap ayahnya.

"ya, dan kini jabatan itu kuwariskan padamu sayang. Kau akan ku biarkan memimpin Konoha saat kau besar nanti. Kalung yang kau pegang itu, adalah bukti bahwa kau adalah Hokage selanjutnya." Naruto memandangi kalung yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"kalung itu adalah milik Hashirama senju-sama yang turun-temurun di wariskan kepada para Hokage Konoha. Simpan baik-baik kalung itu Gaki, simpan sampai kau bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kau serahkan kalung itu sekaligus tanggung jawabmu sebagai Hokage" kata Tsunade lagi.

Semua akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat calon Hokage masa depan mereka tersenyum.

_End of flashback_

_Normal pov_

Dengan itu, berakhir pula pembicaraan mereka pada hari yang menyenangkan itu. Senyum kerinduan terlukis di bibir naruto.

'tousan… baachan… jiisan…' naruto menyebut nama ke tiga orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu sambil menggenggam kalung Kristal yang menyembul dari kaos putih polos yang dikenakannya.

Kembali ingatannya melayang pada peristiwa 5 tahun lalu. 5 tahun yang sudah merenggut senyum di bibirnya juga dari bibir semua warga Konoha.

_Flashback_

Hari itu, naruto yang baru berumur 12 tahun sedang bermain bersama dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Sebenarnya, bukan bermain.

Mereka sedang mejawab soal-soal yang di berikan oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Intinya, mereka sedang belajar. Tapi kenapa mereka menyebut ini bermain? 

Sebenarnya ini adalah akal-akalan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Mereka membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan desa.

Kalau ada yang bisa menjawab, si duo jenius itu berjanji akan mentraktir ramen. Tentu saja yang paling semangat adalah Naruto. Dia sampai pergi ke perpustakaan desa dan membaca buku yang tebalnya sampai 12 cm hanya untuk belajar.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai senang. Rencana mereka untuk membuat sang calon hokage belajar ternyata tidak sia-sia.

Sejak dua tahun lalu, memang Naruto sudah di bimbing untuk menjadi hokage yang baik oleh orang-orang desa. Ada yang mengajarinya tentang pertahanan desa, ekonomi penduduk, bahkan sampai memasak sekalipun.

"yaaiii! Nah teme, jawabanku benar lagi! Kau harus mentraktirku!" kata Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"ya.. ya… baiklah… tapi jangan banyak-banyak dobe, satu mankuk sa-"

"NARUTO!" perkataan Sasuke sukses terpotong oleh sebuah teriakkan dari arah belakang mereka. Naruto dan teman-temannya segera menoleh.

"ah! Iruka-sensei!" seru Naruto gembira. "ada apa Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto… Minato-sama…" kata-lata iruka menggantung. Dia segera menunduk, seperti tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang seharusnya disampaikannya pada ocah pirang di depannya yang Nampak sangat bahagia.

"Tou-san sudah pulang? Horeee! Malam ini tou-san jadi bisa memasakkan ramen buatku! Padahal baru seminggu, tapi rasanya aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakan Tousan."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Iruka semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Minato memang sudah pergi ke Sunagakure, desa yang bertetanggan dengan mereka selama seminggu untuk menjalankan kerjasama dengan desa itu.

"ada apa?" Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikap Iruka langsung bertanya.

"Naruto… Minato-sama…" kata-kata yang didengar Naruto dan kawan-kawannyamembuat mereka terhenyak. Bahkan Naruto berharap bahwa hari itu tidak pernah terjadi. Hari di mana dia terakhir kali melihat senyum ayahnya seminggu lalu.

'Naruto, kau pasti akan menjadi hokage yang sangat hebat. Tou-san yakin kau akan bisa melewati tou-san. Kau berusaha ya. Tou-san tahu kau anak yang kuat.'

'Naruto… Minato-sama… tewas di bunuh saat dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha…'

_End of flashback_

Tok… tok… tok…

Terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu yang membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya di jendela sejak tadi.

Naruto lalu melirik jam digital di mejanya. 05.25 rupanya sudah cukup lama juga dia berdiri diam di dekat jendela.

Tok… tok… tok…

Ketukan di pintu terdengar lagi. Naruto langsung berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya. Dia lalu menarik kenop pintunya.

Ckleekk

Saat pintu itu terbuka, Naruto melihat seorang pria bertubuh tegap nan tampan dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan rambut ravennya.

"sudah siap dobe?" Tanya orang itu.

"ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah lama menantikan hari ini." Kata Naruto pada orang yang berada di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"aku harap, setelah ini, semua akan lebih baik." Kata orang yang berada di depan Naruto.

"ya, semoga saja, Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu lalu memandang Naruto.

"Teme?" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"jangan…" kata Sasuke lirih "eh?" naruto menjawab bingung. Dia sudah akan menanyakan apa maksud Sasuke saat si raven menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan Naruto.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lembut. Sangat lembut. Naruto terlihat menikmati sentuhan lembut yang di berikan sang Kekasih padanya.

Kekasih? Ya, kekasih. Sejak peristiwa 'itu', Sasuke menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Naruto lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Dia tidak melihat air mata yang perlahan mengalir di mata Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis… menangis untuk kekasihnya, yang sangat di cintainya.

Saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya pada bibir Naruto dengan lembut, barulah Naruto bisa melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Sasuke. Bahkan air mata baru kembali menetes dari kedua mata onyx Sasuke, mengikuti jejak air mata sebelumnya.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"jangan… jangan seperti ini,dobe..."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menunduk. Perlahan dia mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke kembali merasa hatinya seperti disayat-sayat.

"gomen… Sasuke…"

Tbc

A.N:

Nyiahahaha… ficnya Mecha potong sampai sini dulu. Nyehehehehe… penasaran? Makanya ripiu #plak# oh ya… ini boleh di bilang fic ke 3 mecha-chan, atau ke 2 ya? Gak tau #jduak#. Ya… abisnya Mecha dapet fic ini waktu Mecha lagi nonton TV sambil makan.

Waktu itu sebenarnya Mecha lagi mikirin ide buat fic Mecha yang UNN (uzumakinamikaze naruto) and fic baru Mecha yang lagi Mecha proses (pssttt ficnya yaoi & ratenya M) eh… ide baru muncul. Mecha langsung simpan piringnya and ngetik, senelum idenya ilang. Fic ini butuh waktu 3 jam buat Chapter 1 nya. Mecha senang banget waktu ficnya selesai. Mecha langsung balik lagi ke dapur, niatnya mau makan lagi mie goreng kesukaan Mecha yang tadi Mecha simpan di meja.

Pas balik, MIE GORENGNYA NGGAK ADA!. Kata kaa-san Mecha, mie gorengnya di makan sama Roku-chan

Naruto : Roku itu salah satu dari 9 kucing Mecha-chan

Sasu : sekedar info, Mecha-chan suka banget makan Mie goreng

Naruto : Mecha sampe pernah ngejitak adiknya gara-gara sang adik mencoba mendekati mie goreng yang di simpan Mecha di meja makan

Sasu : dia sudah niat mau ngejitak orang yang nyentuh mie-nya, tapi begitu tahu yang makan si Roku, dia hanya bisa pundung di pojokkan. Mau ngejiytak, nggak bisa, soalnya Roku itu kucing kesayangannya

Naru : Mecha baru mau berhenti ngambek setelah kaa-sannya nyuruh adiknya buat ngebuatin Mecha mie goreng yang baru

Mecha : #bekep SasuNaru# yak minna! Yang dah baca fic ini, tolong baca juga fic Mecha yang 'UUN' dan yang 'Love at school' ya… (pssttt… Love at School itu rate M)

Chapter 2 fic ini bakalan Mecha update secepatnya. Chapter 2 sekaligus juga endingnya.

Saya tahu saya banyak omong. Sekian Minna…

Arigato… review ya…

'mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha-chan or Kucha-chii"

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Balesan review:

- Kiryuu

Arigato reviewnya. Uwahhh kiryuu-chan reviewers pertama di fic Mecha yang ini.

Orange naru

Huwo.o.o.o orange-chan nungguin fic rate M toh? Sial, padahal rencananya belum mau mecha kasih tau judulnya. Di fic NUN udah Mecha bilang rahasia, ternyata Mecha lupa hapus judul yang ada di fic ini. Ketahuan deh. Ya udah deh, fic rate M-nya dah Mecha publish

Fi suki-suki

Arigato reviewnya ya… ini memang masih banyak kesalahan, akan saya usahakan supaya lebih baik lagi.

Namikaze hanaan males login

Naru mau ke akhirat #bletak# he..he.. yang itu nggak boong ko' Naru beneran mati entar. Kalau muka cengengnya Sasu, nanti saya foto dan kirimkan. Tapi, bayarannya ya… (matre mode: on) #plak#

Orange Naru

Nya.a.a. Orange-chan fic rate M-nya udah publish. Di baca ya...

-Namikaze Hanaan

Dah di publish kok.

-alai

Thanks reviewnya, ini dah di update.

-Akayukli kaguya-chan

Arigato review dan sarannya ya... iini di update

-Heixarn Mizu

Hehe, arigato review dan sarannya, ini dah update.

Arigato biuat semua reviewers...

#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Yosh, langsung mulai saja.

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair: SasuNaru

Rate: T

Warning : Alur kacau, Yaoi, pendek.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Keterangan:

#*#*#*#* = pergantian waktu saat Flashback

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Ckleekk…

Terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup. Pintu itu di tutup oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang dan bermata biru yang menawan. Tapi, menawannya biru itu segera tertutup oleh air mata yang berkumpul di kelopak mata sang pemuda yang langsung membentuk anak sungai di pipinya.

Pemuda itu lalu bersandar pada pintu yang tadi di tutupnya. Perlahan, dia merosot jatuh lalu terduduk di lantai masih dengan menjadikan pintu sebagai sandarannya. Pemuda itu menunduk memandang lantai. Dia lalu merapatkan kedua kakinya, mendekatkannya ka dadanya, lalu memeluk lututnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar isakan kecil dari arah sang pemuda.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua kakinya. Kini dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lututnya sambil terus sesenggukan. Ingatannya kembali pada saat-saat ketika penderitaan yang dirasakannya ini semua di mulai.

_Flashback_

"Tou-san! Tou-san tidak boleh meninggal! Kami-sama tidak adil, apa tidak cukup Kaa-san saja yang meninggalkanku. Kenapa sekarang harus Tou-san juga! Aku tidak mau sendiri! Tidak mau!

"Baka Dobe! Kau tidak sendiri! Masih ada aku!

"Aku tidak mau kau! Aku mau Tou-san!"

#*#*#*

"Naruto, Sarutobi-sama… meninggal"

"Ap-apa.? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak Naruto"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Sarutobi-sama meninggal karena demam"

"Demam? Heh! Sarutobi jii-san itu orang yang kuat! Dia tidak akan mati karena demam!"

"Mengertilah Naruto. Sarutobi-sama sudah tua. Daya tahan tubuhnya lemah sekali, terkena penyakit sedikit saja, akan sangat vital baginya. Lagipula…"

"…Lagipula?... apa?"

"Sarutobi-sama sudah lama terkena kanker paru-paru. Beliau bisa bertahan sampai beberapa waktu lalu itu pun sudah sebuah keajaiban"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Bersabarlah"

"…Tidak… Jii-san… JII-SAAAAN!"

#*#*#*

"Ada apa ini?"

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama tewas di kantor Hokage."

"Lelucon macam apa lagi ini!"

"Bukan, ini bukan lelucon. Tsunade-sama di temukan di bawah jendela ruang kerjanya. Diperkirakan, dia terjatuh dari jendela"

'Tapi… bagaimana mungkin…"

"Menurut diagnosa dari para dokter di rumah sakit, Tsunade-sama mengalami tekanan batin yang sangat besar, hingga terus-terusan meminum sake. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak sadar saat berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya dan terjatuh dari situ"

"Tsunade… hiks… sama… hiks…"

"Bersabarlah ya…"

#*#*#*

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah!"

"Apa pedulimu, Teme!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"

"…Kenapa?..."

"Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan memimpin Konoha! Kau harusnya sadar kalau Konoha membutuhkanmu."

"Omong kosong! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan! Aku hanya bocah 12 tahun biasa! Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan! Bahkan Tou-san, Baa-chan dan Jii-san yang dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pengganti mereka malah menyerahkan jabatan Hokage pada seorang pendatang Konoha!"

"Kau ingin bunuh diri hanya karena tidak rela jabatan yang seharusnya jatuh padamu tidak kau dapatkan? Itu keputusan hokage ke-lima sebelum dia meninggal bukan? Kau tidak boleh menjadi hokage sampai umurmu 17 tahun."

"Tidak bisakah nii-chanmu saja yang memegang jabatan itu? … aku sungguh tidak rela… bukan karena aku tidak menjadi hokage, tapi karena warga Konoha."

"Apa?"

"Warga Konoha tidak mempercayai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya karena si kakek tua itu pernah jadi pemimpin desa di Otogakure, bukan berarti dia tahu segalanya kan? Aku… punya perasaan buruk soal ini. Saat coba kukatakan pun, warga desa hanya membentakku dan mengatakan kalau aku hanya bocah tidak berguna. Hiks… tidak ada hiks… yang memburtuhkanku hiks…"

"Masih ada aku kan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku… Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Namikaze Naruto. Terus berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu. Itu sumpahku yang disaksikan langit biru."

"…Tapi… kenapa?"

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu dan mencintaimu."

_End of flashback_

"Gomen… gomen… gomen…" dari bibirnya terus saja keluar ucapan permohonan maaf yang entah di tujukannya pada siapa yang dirapalkannya bagai mantra. "Gomen, gomen tou-san… gomen baachan, jiisan. Hontou ni gomenasai"

"Gomen…" diulangnya lagi kata-kata itu "…Sasuke…" bisiknya parau lalu kembali menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

Sementara itu, orang yang namanya di sebut paling akhir oleh sang pemuda pirang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu yang tadi di jadikan pemuda pirang sebagai sandarannya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu itu memiliki tubuh tegap, rambut hitam dan mata tajam berwarna hitam.

Sasuke perlahan menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pintu yang tadi di tutup oleh Naruto, kekasihnya. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menyapu permukaan kasar berwarna coklat pintu itu. Hatinya bertambah sakit saat mendengar suara tangis Naruto. terlebih setelah mendengar perkataan sang kekasih beberapa waktu lalu.

Perlahan, Sasuke berlutut di depan pintu itu, lalu berbalik membelakangi pintu dan duduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada pintu coklat yang di baliknya ada Naruto yang sedang menangis.

Posisi Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini seperti sedang duduk dengan saling membelakangi dan menyandarkan punggung jika saja tidak ada pintu yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

Sasuke meluruskan satu kakinya dan membiarkan yang satunya lagi menjadi sandaran bagi tangan kanannya, dengan tangan kiri yang tergeletak lunglai di sisi tubuhnya. Dia kembali teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

_Flashback_

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto melihat Sasuke menitikkan air mata.

"Sa-sasuke?" panggil Naruto pelan saat melihat air mata yang baru kembali mengalir di pipi kekasihnya

"Jangan… jangan seperti ini, Dobe..."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menunduk. Perlahan dia mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke kembali merasa hatinya seperti disayat-sayat.

"Gomen, Sasuke…" kata Naruto sambil menatap lantai, tak berani memandang mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Berhenti saja, Dobe."

"Teme! aku tidak akan berhenti untuk melawan si keparat itu walau kau membunuhku sekalipun!"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA DOBE!"

"LALU APA TEME!"

Naruto membentak Sasuke tidak kalah keras dari bentakan Sasuke padanya. Kini mereka berdua terdiam sambil berusaha mendinginkan kepala mereka masig-masing. Tapi, suara teriakkan mereka berdua tadi yang cukup keras sudah membuat seorang bocah kecil mendatangi mereka berdua.

Jangqan lupa, kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sedang berada di depan kamar Naruto. walau begitu, di tempat itu, bukan cuma Naruto saja yang tinggal. Boleh di bilang, seluruh pemuda dan bocah laki-laki di kota Konoha itu yang tidak lagi memiliki tempat tinggal menetap di rumah itu.

"Naru-niichan? Sasuke-niichan? Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya bocah berumur sekitar 10 tahun yang mendatangi mereka tadi. Bocah berambut coklat itu memakai baju kuning pucat dengan syal panjang yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai berwarna biru tua. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat.

"Ah, Konohamaru. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada bocah yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Konohamaru adalah cucu dari salah satu orang yang di hormatinya, hokage ke-tiga.

"Baka Dobe" kata Sasuke pelan dan datar tanpa nada.

"Apa maumu sih, Teme! Kalau mau mengajakku bertengkar, jangan sekarang!" kata Naruto ketus.

"Ano…" Konohamaru yang berdiri di antara mereka berdua bingung sendiri denga sikap kedua kakaknya itu. Dia memang sudah biasa melihat kedua kakaknya itu bertengkar sampai adu jotos, tapi tidak pernah sampai ada atmosfer tegang sampai saat ini.

"Pergi sekarang, Gaki." Kata Sasuke lagi pada Konohamaru tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mata biru Naruto.

Konohamaru menatap bingung Sasuke, lalu melihat wajah Naruto. Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Konohamaru.

"Kau tunggu di taman bawah saja ya" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut pada Konohamaru. Konohamaru lalu mengangguk dan segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu, dan menghilang di balik koridor kecil di dekat tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada,.

"Hhhh… jadi ada apa sebenarnya, Teme." Tanya Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamarnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Naruto balik pada Sasuke.

"Jawab aku kenapa, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kenapa apanya sih, Teme! Kau itu kalau bicara, yang jelas!" Naruto sungguh kesal dengan sikapa Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperi ini! Kenapa kau memasang senyum palsu bodohmu itu! Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan orang lain melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya! Kenapa kau menanggung semua beban ini sendirian! Kenapa kau tak membiarkan kami membantumu! Kau tak percaya pada kami! Kenapa! Jawab aku! Kenapa… kenapa kau… berubah…" Teriak Sasuke frustasi pada Naruto yang di akhir kata-katanya dia tidak sanggup lagi berteriak hingga seperti berbisik lirih.

Naruto membeku mendengar ungkapan Sasuke. Tapi, sejenak kemudian, raut terkejutnya tergantikan oleh senyuman lebar yang menurut orang –orang sangat manis. Untuk orang yang belum mengenal Naruto dengan baik, mungkin mereka akan mengira kalau Naruto sedang senang, tapi senyum itu tidak bisa menipu Sasuke. Sasuke tahu, apa yang tersimpan di balik senyuman itu.

Luka dan… keperihan…

"Wuah, lagi-lagi kau bicara panjang lebar, Teme," kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

"Dobe…" Sasuke memandang tidak percaya pada Naruto yang sekarang tersenyum lebar, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kenapa, Teme."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Dobe."

"Ne~ pertanyaan? Yamng mana, Teme?"

"DOBE! JANGAN BERSIKAP SEOLAH TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA!"

Lama Naruto terdiam setelah bentakan dari Sasuke tadi.

"Memangnya, kenapa…?" tanya Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersikap seperti itu? Ada masalah?" kini Naruto balas menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa pedulimu kalau aku bersikap seperti itu?"

"Tentu aku peduli padamu! Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu yang seperti robot yang dipaksa tersenyum begini?"

"Aku harus…" balas Naruto cepat, dan kembali berkata dengan tidak memberikan kesempatan Sasuke membalas.

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang-orang Konoha tahu kalau aku menanggung beban. Kalau aku tidak tersenyum mereka tidak akan tersenyum. Kalau aku tidak bersikap tegar mereka tidak akan tegar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menanggung beban ini, aku yang dipercayai untuk menjaga warga Konoha, aku yang akan menjaga semuanya. Akan terus kujaga."

"A…" Sasuke tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Semua hal yang ingin di katakannya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Dobe… kau…" pada akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti, Teme. Aku… tidak akan berhenti bersikap begini sampai semua warga Konoha bisa tersenyum senang kembali. Tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku tidak akan berhenti tersenyum walau itu palsu demi menguatkan mereka sampai aku bisa membuat mereka semua bahagia dengan menghancurkan si keparat itu, dan hari inilah waktunya."

"Janji satu hal, Dobe" kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Janji, setelah ini, kau akan berhenti bertingkah seperti ini, dan kembali menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum tulus dan bertingkah konyol dan selalu bahagia."

"Ya, aku janji." Kata Naruto, lalu dia tersenyum lagi dan berbalik masuk ke kamarnya.

_End of flashback_

Sasuke menghela napas pelan saat menyadari bahwa suara sesenggukan di balik pintu yang menjadi tempat sandarannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi

Perlahan, dia bangkit berdiri, lalu menepuk pelan bagian belakang celananya. Dia menatap pintu itu sebentar. Menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak menentu, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri yang beada di samping kamar Naruto.

Dia berjalan tenang, tidak menyadari adanya puluhan pasang mata berbeda warna yang sembab sedang menatapnya.

Ya, orang-orang Konoha yang sebelumnya berniat menjemput Naruto untuk hari besarnya malah melihat dan mendengar hal yang membuat mereka semua menangis.

Menangis untuk pemuda tujuh belas tahunan yang menangis untuk mereka, menangis untuk sikap mereka selama ini yang selalu mengandalkan bantuan Naruto tanpa sadar itu malah membebaninya, menangis untuk sikap mereka yang tak menyadari kalau Naruto yang mereka kenal selama ini sudah berubah, menangis untuk… menggantikan tangis Naruto selama 5 tahun ini…

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya, Naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis kini sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan kain basah. Kenapa dia tidak mencuci muka saja atau mandi sekalian? Jawabannya bukan karena Naruto terlalu malas.

Keadaanlah yang memaksanya dan seluruh warga Konoha untuk terus berhemat dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam menggunakan air yang kini menjadi hal yang sangat langka di Konoha. Terlalu sering cuci muka dan mandi bagi warga Konoha sama saja dengan membuang nyawa mereka.

Jangan tanya kenapa keadaan Konoha jadi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi sejak meninggalnya para Hokage yang dulu melindungi Konoha dan di gantikan oleh seorang pendatang dari desa Oto, keberuntungan juga seakan pergi meninggalkan Konoha, itulah pendapat para warga desa.

Desa Konoha yang dulunya subur dan keadaanya bisa di bilang makmur, kini menjadi desa tandus dengan rakyat yang jauh dari kata miskin, melainkan sudah ada pada tingkat melarat.

Bagaimana tidak? Pendatang dari Oto yang sekarang menjadi hokage mereka itu ternyata tidak bisa di harapkan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus desa dengan benar. Karena jumlah air yang terbatas, dia membuat mata air Konoha di jaga ketat oleh para Anbu yang merupakan penjaga keamanan desa, dan mengeluarkan peraturan, bahwa warga desa yang menginginkan air itu harus membayar pajak pada hokage.

Karena tidak ada lagi air di tempat lain, warga Konoha terpaksa membayar untuk mendapatkan air itu, walaupun harganya sangat mahal. Di tahun pertama kelangkaan air itu tidak begitu menjadi masalah bagi warga desa. Tahun kedua, walau harus membeli dari Hokage, tidak masalah juga karena warga masih punya cukup uang.

Tapi, tahun ketiga sampai tahun kelima tahun ini, hal itu semakin memburuk. Karena harga air yang sangat mahal itu, untuk tetap mengkonsumsinya, warga Konoha harus menjual barang-barang berharga mereka, mulai dari perhiasan, pakaian, hingga rumah pun mereka gadai untuk mendapatkan air itu.

Ya, mereka sampai menggadai rumahnya. Dan, setelah sudah mendapatkan air, mereka sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Akhirnya, semua warga Konoha harus menumpang tinggal di rumah Naruto.

Naruto memiliki 2 rumah bertingkat dua yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi dengan kedua rumah itulah dia menampung hampir seluruh warga Konoha. Para pria tinggal bersama Naruto di rumahnya yang sekarang, sedangkan para wanita tinggal di rumah Naruto yang satunya lagi, di sebelah rumah tempat tinggal Naruto.

Saat Naruto sudah selesai mengelap mukanya, dia lalu mengambil jaket oranyenya lalu menatap ke arah jendela yang menampakkan langit biru cerah.

'Hari ini, semua akan berakhir. Aku pastikan, warga Konoha akan tersenyum lagi' Kata Naruto dalam hati lalu berjalan keluar ruangan sambil memakai jaketnya. Matanya menyiratkan tekad yang besar.

**Tbc**

Nya.a.a.a. Minna-sama... bagaimana cerita ini? Konfliknya dah keliatan belum? Ne, kalau ada kesalahan, mohon kasih tau Mecha ya, Mecha masih baru di sini, jadi mohon bimbingannya. Sekalian mohon reviewnya ya...

Nyanya, minna... Mecha juga mublish fic rate M dan T lain, kalau ada yang berminat, mohon RnR juga ya...

Arigato...

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Namikaze Mecha a.k.a Mecha


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Nya.a.a.a.a.a minna-sama…. Saya datang… kekeke. Oh ya, minna, Mecha mau memperkenalkan seseorang, dia ini Semenya Mecha, namanya Eiyu. #Nyodorin Eiyu#

Mecha: #bisik-bisik# Heh! Baka Eiyu! Kasih salam cepetan!

Eiyu: Hn, hallo.

Mecha: (=_=)" dasar manusia stoic irit kata…

Eiyu: Hn.

Mecha: V(_ _)" Minna-sama langsung aja yah…

Balasan buat yang gak login:

**- Yureiko-chan**

Hehehe, ini dah di update, review lagi ya…

**-Sabaku no rara**

Hahaha, maklumi saja, author yang bikin otaknya dah miring #Plak#. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bagus ya, mohon review lagi…

**-Kiryuu**

Ini dah update, review lagi ya…

#*#*#*#*#*

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair: SasuNaru

Rate: T

Warning : Alur kacau, Yaoi, pendek, OOC tingkat tinggi.

#*#*#*#*

_Konoha 22 Oktober 2079_

_Normal POV_

"Uhuk… uhuk" suara batuk terdengar memecah keheningan di taman kota Konoha itu.

"Konohamaru-sama!" panik seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu segera memberi sebuah botol air minum yang entah dari mana diambilnya pada Konohamaru, sang Hokage ke-9.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kata Konohamaru setelah meminum air pemberian Sakura. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan ceritanya." Kata Konohamaru lagi.

"Ano, Konohamaru-sama, apa tidak apa-apa? Anda sudah bercerita sejak lama, saya takut kesehatan anda dapat terganggu." Kata Kakashi yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari semuanya lewat pandangan mata mereka yang memancarkan rasa khawatir.

"Hahaha, kalian ini, bercerita tidak akan membuatku mati, aku tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini." Konohamaru kembali terkekeh saat menyadari tidak ada yang berani membantahnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan…"

_Konoha 10 Oktober 2010_

_Normal POV_

Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Langkahnya tenang namun pasti. Dalam hatinya, dia terus mengucapkan kata yang sama yang sudah di rapalkannya bagai mantra sejak keluar kamarnya tadi, yaitu semuanya akan berakhir.

Saat sampai di luar rumah, sudah banyak orang yang menunggu Naruto. Orang-orang itu, adalah orang-orang yang masih bisa bertahan di Konoha hingga saat ini dengan hidup yang pas-passan.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah-wajah orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri itu satu persatu. Wajah-wajah keluarganya itu terlihat tegang dan menyiratkan kecemasan juga harapan yang besar. Naruto tersenyum saat seorang bocah kecil berbaju kuning dengan syal biru panjang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Naruto-niichan!" panggil anak itu. Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung menoleh ke arah pintu di mana Naruto berdiri. Beberapa di antara mereka yang masih kecil segera berlari ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria, sementara yang remaja dan dewasa berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Nii-chan… Nii-chan… gendong…" seorang anak kecil yang memakai rompi biru dengan rambut hitam dan mata onyxnya memeluk kaki Naruto yang terbungkus celana panjang berwarna krem sambil menarik-narik ujung jaket oranye hitam yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil pada anak itu kemudian berjongkok dan mendekap anak itu lalu menggendongnya di depan dada.

"Ada apa, Inari?" tanya Naruto.

"Um… er… ano…" Inari menundukkan wajahnya?

"Hm?" Naruto dengan sabar menanti kelanjutan perkataan Inari.

"Kata Kaa-san, mulai hari ini, kita bisa minum air gratis seperti dulu lagi dan bisa makan puas lagi, apa itu benar?" Naruto agak kaget dengan pertanyaan polos itu. Naruto lalu menatap mata polos Inari, kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Inari bantu doa ya, supaya Nii-chan bisa buat Inari minum air dan makan banyak seperti dulu."

"Un!" Inari mengangguk semangat.

"Ini sudah waktunya, Naruto." Naruto memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir tinggi yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Ya, Ino. Aku tahu, ayo kit-"

"Naruto!" dari jauh ada suara yang memanggil Naruto. Naruto segera mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia bisa melihat dua orang keluarganya yang lain sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sasuke? Itachi-nii?" sapa Naruto bercampur bingung pada dua bersaudara yang tadi memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ikut kami sebentar." Kata Sasuke yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, malah menggandeng lengannya dan menariknya menjauh dari warga Konoha diikuti dengan Itachi. Sasuke baru melepasakan tangan Naruto setelah mereka benar-benar berada jauh dari warga Konoha, dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang sedang membuntuti mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang agaknya kesal karena ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke.

"Coba lihat ini." Itachi menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna merah kepada Naruto. Naruto lalu mengambil map itu dan membacanya. Seketika itu juga kedua bola mata Naruto membulat.

"I-ini…" Naruto tergagap setelah membaca isi map itu. Tubuhnya menegang, tangannya gemetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Ya, itu dokumen yang kita cari-cari selama ini." Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa…" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, dia terlalu shock, tapi sepetinya kedua Uchiha yang ada di situ mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto.

"Kami menyelinap ke ruangan Danzou dan mengambilnya." Kata Itachi santai.

"Kalian…" Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke dan Itachi. Dia lalu menghela napas berat lalu tangannya mengepal kuat "Ternyata benar… si Danzou keparat itu… kurang ajar!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Hn, dugaan kita selama ini tidak salah. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menyelidiki dokumen itu, dan hasilnya terbukti benar. Dia memang melakukannya." kata Itachi sambil mengambil kembali map yang disodorkan Naruto padanya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam membenarkan ucapan kakaknya.

"Dia akan menerima akibatnya." desis Naruto tajam. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

Naruto sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju warga Konoha yang sedang menantinya, sebelum tangan Sasuke menangkap lengannya dan menariknya pelan. Sasuke lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Aniki, kau duluan saja, aku masih ada perlu dengan Naruto." kata Sasuke pada Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke menghadapkan tubuh Naruto menghadapnya.

"Dobe, aku mau, untuk kali ini saja kau tidak bertindak ceroboh." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menatap mata Naruto.

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Teme! Kau meragukanku?" tanya Naruto setengah kesal pada Sasuke. Dia sepertinya sudah melupakan amarahnya pada Danzou tadi.

"Tidak, Dobe. Lebih tepatnya, sangat meragukanmu." Wajah Naruto mulai memerah karena kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, lalu menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto yang di perhatikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke jadi merasa risih juga.

"Teme?" panggilnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau, sudah berubah." Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia malah asik memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Hei" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hn."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu." Kata Sasuke. Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Jujur saja, dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu.

"Kau bukan lagi anak 12 tahun yang terus lari dari kenyataan dan bersembunyi sambil menangis dengan memeluk lutut di pojok ruangan." Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tubuhnya agak menegang. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu, karenanya dia mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Naruto.

Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sambil melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Naruto, Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto dan menutup mata menikmati keberadaan kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto bergerak perlahan untuk balas memeluknya.

"Kau bukan lagi kau yang dulu selalu bersikap pesimis, tidak percaya diri, selalu menganggap diri tidak berguna. Dan…" kali ini Naruto mulai tersenyum, Sasuke bisa merasakan itu sekalipun tidak melihat langsung wajah Naruto.

"Dan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Tidak ada…" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkannya pada Naruto "Aku tahu kau sudah benar-benar berubah. Kau sekarang tidak bisa mundur setelah mengambil keputusan untuk melawan Danzou. Aku harap kau tidak bersikap ceroboh dan balik membahayakan warga desa, terlebih dirimu sendiri. Hanya kau harapan kami saat ini. Aku harap kau paham itu."

Naruto terenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan lupakan satu hal, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

"Hn." balas Sasuke sambil ikut mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Kau tenang saja, semuanya akan selesai di tanganku." Kata Naruto percaya diri lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju warga Konoha.

"Yakin sekali kau kalau ini semua akan selesai." Kata Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang dan sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini. Kau dengar itu? Aku Namikaze Naruto tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya." Mendengar suara Naruto yang bersemangat membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. Dia berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana panjang hitam yang dikenakannya. Dia berhenti tepat di samping Naruto. bahu mereka berdua bersentuhan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya meraih tangan Naruto dan meletakkan sebuah buntalan kecil berwarna biru tua dalam genggamannya. Naruto lalu memperhatikan buntalan itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Dan, yang dilihatnya membuatnya menahan napas.

Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh benda yang tadinya berada dalam buntalan dan mengangkatnya ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Sas-sasuke. I-ini…" Naruto menatap lekat benda yang berada di genggamannya itu. Dia menelan ludah paksa menatap benda itu. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk sekop terbalik, lambang keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn. Kalau kau sebegitu yakinnya akan keberhasilanmu. Kau juga harus yakin kalau aku akan melamarmu tepat saat matahari terbenam hari ini, di depan semua warga Konoha yang akan tersenyum tulus." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan santai meninggalkan Naruto yang membatu di tempat

Naruto yang tersadar dari shocknya langsung berbalik dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya, dan setelah mereka bersisian, Naruto menjitak kepala Sauske pelan dan berlari kencang.

"Hei!" Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang agak sakit karena jitakan Naruto tadi. Dia mendengus melihat punggung Naruto yang berlari menjauh darinya.

"Kau mau tahu apa lanjutan kata yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebenarnya?" kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto

"Dan… kau bukan lagi anak-anak yang akan membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya menderita. Aku tahu kalau kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan keadaan Konoha seperti sediakala." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum saat angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan poninya yang menjuntai panjang melewati dagunya.

"Aku sangat percaya padamu. Karena itu, jangan kecewakan aku dan warga Konoha yang selelau mendukungmu." Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah sampai ke arah kerumunan warga.

"Aku… aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk bisa menjamin kau tetap di sampingku. Aku juga tidak tahu seberapa berharganya aku bagimu, tapi… kau sangat berharga bagiku, melebihi apapun yang ku punya, karena itu…" Sasuke tersenyum getir dan menelan ludah paksa.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membahayakanmu, karena aku, tak mau kehilanganmu. Sama sekali tidak mau." Dengan itu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan para warga Konoha. Angin berhembus lembut ke arahnya seakan ingin menjawab curahan hatinya. Dia terus melangkah ringan, tanpa menyadari adanya seorang anak bersyal biru panjang yang tersenyum di balik pohon besar tempat persembunyiannya.

… …

Dengan langkah lebarnya, Sasuke bisa segera sampai di halaman rumah tempat semuanya berkumpul. Saat dia sampai, dia melihat Naruto berdiri di atas batang kayu besar yang sudah tumbang sambil dikelilingi warga Konoha.

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu, Sasuke merapatkan diri pada kerumunan itu. Dia berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan Naruto bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Warga Konoha yang kusayangi, tolong dengarkan aku." Naruto mulai berbicara. Seketika itu juga, dia langsung merebut perhatian warga Konoha. Semuanya memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku… minta maaf atas semua yang sudah kulakukan selama ini." warga yang mendengar perkataan Naruto kontan jadi bising. Mereka saling bertanya pada orang yang berada di sampingnya, tentang apa maksud perkataan Naruto itu.

"Selama ini, aku selalu saja diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa saat kalian semua menderita." Naruto kembali menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Semua kembali diam.

"Aku hanya bisa jadi penonton setia saat semua hak kalian diambil oleh Danzou. Aku… selalu bersembunyi di belakang orang-orang yang menyayangiku, dan… diam menangis tanpa melakukan apapun." Naruto merasakan perkataannya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dia memandang Sasuke yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Sasuke terlihat mengangguk sebagai isyarat bagi Naruto untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

Naruto lalu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri dengan menarik napas berkali-kali. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat mengacaukan suasana hening saat itu

"Tapi… kali ini, tidak akan kubiarkan lagi." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan lagi Danzou bertindak seenaknya pada kita." Naruto menatap kedua onyx Sasuke yang sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya untuknya.

Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya memandang kerumunan warga Konoha yang sedang menatapnya di depannya. Dia menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang dan menelan ludah lalu kembali menatap semuanya.

"Selama ini, dia boleh bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan kita. Memperbudak warga dengan kata-katanya. Dan mengambil hak-hak kita semua. Tapi… cukup sampai di sini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berbuat semaunya lagi. Aku… bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan membuatnya mengembalikan apa yang telah diambilnya dari kita. Aku berjanji." warga Konoha langsung bersorak senang mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Terbukti dengan mereka yang langsung bertepuk tangan dan sebagian malah ada yang menitikkan air mata bahagia.

Sepertinya kebanyakan para wanita ada pada option kedua itu, contohnya saja Naruto bisa melihat seorang gadis berbola mata putih dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di barisan agak ke belakang di samping saudara sepupunya yang bermata lavender dan berambut coklat.

Miris rasanya hati Naruto saat melihat gadis itu. Perasaan bersalahnya terus saja muncul saat dia berhadapan dengan gadis itu, hingga harus membuatnya selalu menjaga jarak dengan gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu, walaupun dia tahu kalau gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia ada di dekatnya. Karena dia, buta…

Ya, gadis itu kehilangan penglihatannya saat umurnya 15 tahun, yang artinya sudah 2 tahun ini dia tidak bisa melihat warna dunia. Naruto sangat merasa bersalah, karena dialah penyebab gadis itu menjadi buta. Walaupun Konoha saat ini tidak memiliki lagi warna ceria seperti dulu, tetap saja itu lebih baik dari pada warna hitam yang selalu dilihat gadis itu.

2 tahun lalu pernah terjadi pemberontakan oleh pihak warga Konoha yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pemerintahan Danzou yang semena-mena yang berujung pada pertempuran yang banyak memakan nyawa. Walaupun tahu kalah jumlah, warga tetap saja maju untuk melawan, meski hanya dengan tombak yang terbuat dari bambu runcing, mereka tetap maju.

Naruto yang saat itu masih berstatus remaja yang tentunya masih labil dan pemikirannya belum matang bersikeras menyusul orang-orang dewasa yang pergi menyerang kantor hokage tempat Danzou berada. Walaupun sudah ditahan, Naruto berhasil melarikan diri dengan melompati jendela kamarnya dan pergi menyusul yang lain, dan tanpa disadarinya, seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo sepundak mengikutinya diam-diam.

Saat sampai pada rombongan teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung melawan pasukan Anbu yang merupakan bawahan langsung Danzou, Naruto langsung mengambil bambu runcing ber;lumuran darah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya, di samping mayat seorang warga Kooha dan masuk ke dalam area pertempuran.

Gerakkan Naruto memang sangat gesit, belum beberapa lama dia masuk dalam arena pertempuran itu, sudah banyak anggota Anbu yang ditumbangkannya. Tapi, saat lengah, ada seorang anggota Anbu yang berniat memukul Naruto dengan gagang besi yang dipegangnya dari belakang.

Saat itulah gadis yang sedari tadi mengikuti Naruto berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang untuk melindunginya. Gadis yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu menjadi sasaran dari sang Anbu yang langsung memukul belakang kepala Hinata keras dengan gagang besi, hingga menyebabkan syaraf penglihatan gadis itu menjadi rusak total.

Menurut tabib, mata Hinata hanya bisa sembuh kalau ada yang bersedia mendonorkan bola matanya pada gadis itu.

"Naruto, sekarang." Naruto tersentak kaget dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya. Saat menoleh, dia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Um!" balasnya semangat pada Sasuke. Dia kembali meoleh pada kerumunan warga.

"Keluargaku semuanya!" teriak Naruto lantang "Kita maju bersama!"

"YOSSSHHH!" balas warga Konoha serempak. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat semangat para warga itu. Yang muda, tua, bahkan anak-anak pun ikut meneriakkan semangatnya membuat rasa kebersamaan semakin kental.

Naruto tau, ini bukan pemberontakkan bersenjata seperti 2 tahun lalu yang menumpahkan banyak darah. Pemberontakkan kali ini boleh dikata hanya diskusi dengan petinggi negara. Tentu saja petinggi itu bukan Danzou.

Hari ini, Danzou mengadakan pertemuan besar-besaran dengan pemimpin desa-desa besar lainnya senegara Hi untuk membahas hubungan kerjasama antar desa dan kemajuan-kemajuan lainnya. Pertemuan ini rutin diadakan 5 tahun sekali. Karena 5 tahun lalu pertemuan ini sudah diadakan di Sunagakure yang merupakan satu dari desa-desa besar itu, maka kali ini pertemuan itu diadakan di Konoha.

Dengan memanfaatkan banyaknya petinggi desa yang hadir di tempat pertemuan yang berlangsung di gedung pertemuan Konoha* itu, Naruto bermaksud menyusup masuk dan membongkar semua kejahatan Danzou dan menunjukkan bukti bahwa dialah pemimpin Konoha yang telah diwarisi jabatan Hokage oleh ketiga Hokage sebelum Danzou sejak dulu dengan menunjukkan kalung pemberian ayahnya.

Danzou yang merupakan pendatang tentu saja tidak tahu menahu adanya kalung yang merupakan simbol warisan jabatan antar hokage, tapi Naruto yakin kalau para petinggi yang hadir di situ pasti tahu apa makna kalung itu, karena mereka semua hadir saat pelantikkan ayahnya menjadi hokage ke 5 dengan Tsunade yang memakaikan kalung itu sendiri di depan para petinggi desa saat pertemuan antar pemimpin desa 10 tahun lalu.

Dengan asumsi seperti itu, Naruto sangat yakin kalau para petinggi desa akan balik mendukungnya, bukannya Danzou yang selama ini memasang topeng kebaikan di depan mereka, terlebih lagi Naruto tahu kalau para pemimpin itu adalah sahabat karib ayahnya, di tambah lagi dengan dokumen hasil penyelidikan dari Sasuke juga Itachi yang didapatnya tadi pagi, menambah keyakinannya kalau kali ini dia dan para warga akan memenangkan kembali Konoha.

"Ayo, Sasuke" ajak Naruto pada pemuda di sampingnya. Dia segera turun dari batang kayu tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi.

"Hn." Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kerumunan warga yang langsung membelah kerumunan menjadi dua bagian sehingga membentuk sebuah jalan bagi Naruto.

Naruto berjalan santai di jalan yang sudah disediakan warganya. Dia menutup matanya sambil berjalan lurus ke depan. Dia seakan bisa mendengar suara hati warga desanya saat berjalan melewati mereka semua.

'_Naruto-kun'_

'Suara ini, Sakura…'

'_Naruto-nii'_

'Konohamaru. Inari. Moegi. Hanabi. Adik-adikku…'

'_Naruto-san'_

'Ha… ha… Lee dan Gai-jii'

'_Naru'_

'Ino dan Ten-ten'

'_Naruto'_

'Semuanya'

Naruto lalu membuka matanya tepat setelah melewati warganya sambil tersenyum.

'Semuanya… aku bisa mendengar suara kalian…'

Naruto memandang ke depan. Yang ada di pandangannya kini adalah jalan besar menuju ke gedung pertemuan Konoha. Naruto sangat tahu kalau jalanan di depannya itu masih menjadi misteri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Dia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk perjuangan dan penantiannya beserta warga Konoha selama ini.

Naruto tahu ini semua akan menjadi perjuangan yang berat. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tahu dia tidak sendiri. Dia bisa merasakannya. Merasakan semua orang mendukunganya dari belakang ada bersamanya. Dia bisa tahu… beberapa meter di belakangnya ada Sasuke yang sedang menatap punggungnya. Dan, dia juga tahu, beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke ada warga Konoha yang siap mengikuti langkahnya kemanapun dia pergi.

Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dan luka gores di hidungnya berjalan mendekati Naruto dari arah samping. Pria itu membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Naruto." panggil pria itu pada Naruto.

"Iruka-jii." Naruto menoleh pada pria bernama Iruka itu.

"Ini." Iruka menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Naruto menerima kotak dari Iruka itu dan membukanya. Setelah melihat isinya Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Iruka dan menatap pamannya itu lekat. Iruka tersenyum hangat.

Iruka lalu mengambil kotak yang diberikannya tadi dari tangan Naruto. Dia mengeluarkan isinya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang langsung menatap benda itu.

"Pakailah, ayahmu menitipkan itu padaku sebelum dia meninggal. Dia berpesan padaku agar memberikannya padamu saat kau menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti." Kata Iruka pada Naruto.

"Tapi, aku belum menjadi Hokage." Naruto berniat mengembalikan benda di tangannya itu pada Iruka, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Iruka.

"Tidak butuh pelantikkan untuk mengakui kau sebagai Hokage. Hal itu hanya sebuah formalitas. Sejak meninggalnya hokage ke-5, kami sudah menganggapmu hokage kami, bukan Danzou atau yang lain, dan itu tidak akan dan tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang." Iruka berbicara dengan lantang. Semua orang bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada benda orange di tangannya itu, lalu membentangkan benda yang ternyata adalah jubah berwarna orange yang berwarna sama dengan jaketnya, dengan akswen api berwarna hitam di bagian sisinya itu ke udara. Dengan sekali gerakan, Naruto memakai jubah itu. Dia bisa merasakan aroma ayahnya dari jubah yang sangat pas di tubuhnya itu.

"Arigato… jii-san" bisik Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Iruka.

"Ya." Iruka berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mengeluarkan satu benda lagi dari dalam kotak yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima benda pemberian Iruka itu dan membentangkannya. Sama seperti Naruto, benda pemberian Hokage ke-5 itu adalah jubah dengan aksen api hitam di sisinya. Bedanya, jubah Sasuke berwarna putih.

"Hokage ke-5 juga menitipkan itu untukmu. Dia berpikir bahwa kau pasti adalah orang yang akan di pilih Naruto untuk berada di sampingnya saat dia menjadi Hokage, melindunginya dan akan selalu bersamanya sebagai wakil Hokage dan…"

"Aku tahu." kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Iruka yang tersenyum padanya. Dia juga langsung memakai jubah putih yang sangat cocok dipadukan dengan baju dan celana panjang hitamnya.

Saat meraba bagian samping jubahnya, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu di situ. Sasuke segera menyadari kalau bagian samping jubah itu memiliki sebuah saku kecil, dan ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Sasuke segera melihat apa yang ada di dalam saku itu.

Ternyata, isi saku itu adalah sebuah ikat kepala dari kain berwarna hitam dengan sulaman simbol Konoha berwarna orange dari benang emas di tengahnya. Sasuke memandang ke depan dan dia melihat Naruto sedang memakai ikat kepala yang sepertinya sama seperti miliknya di dahinya. Sasuke juga ikut memakai ikat kepala itu.

'_Naruto…'_

'Sasuke…'

'…_Ayo.'_

'Ya.'

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara hati Sasuke juga, dan dia yakin Sasuke sedang mengangkat sudut bibirnya sekarang. Naruto mendengus senang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju tempatnya akan berperang nanti. Angin sepoi berhembus ke arahnya, menyapu lembut wajahnya dan menerbangkan helai pirangnya yang sudah memanjang sampai melewati tengkuknya. Angin juga menrbangkan poninya yang kini mencapai alis yang sebelumnya menutupi lambang Konoha di dahinya, juga membuat ikat kepalanya yang panjang serta jubahnya berkibar pelan*.

Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu kalau semua orang sedang mengikutinya. Dia, kali ini berjalan di barisan paling depan dari warga Konoha. dia tidak akan mundur sejengkalpun dari jalan yang diambilknya kini.

'Sarutobi-jii… Tsunade-baachan… Tousan… doakan aku dari atas sana' bisik Naruto dalam hati sambil memandang langit. Dengan itu dia pu melangkah meju. Pertempuran segera dimulai.

_**TBC**_

A.N:

* Gedung pertemuan Konoha yang Mecha maksud itu tempat diadakan ujian chuunin putaran 3, tempat bertarungnya Naruto dan Neji itu loh~. Mecha sengaja masukkin tempat itu sebagai tempat Naruto akan membongkar kebusukkan Danzou, karena ada alasan tertentunya… hehehe…

* Pernah liat penampilan Naruto yang ini? Ada di gambar Naruto yang lagi bareng ama Naruto remaja, naruto anak-anak sama Naruto kecil.

* Bisa bayangin gak penampilan Sasuke kayak gimana? Mecha gak terlalu bisa jelasin dengan baik.

Yak minna, begitulah akhir dari chapter 3 ini. Hehehe, apa cerita ini sudah bagus? Jujur aja, Mecha kurang yakin kalau fic ini bakalan ada yang baca, ternyata banyak juga #Nangis terharu sambil meluk semua readers and reviewers# huaa.a.a.a. makasih buat yang udah ngalert fic ini juga authornya, malah sampai ada yang ngefave fic ini beserta authornya juga #Meluk semua lebih keras lagi#

Yaudah deh minna, tolong review untuk chapter ini juga ya. Mecha nerima semua kritik dan saran kalian. Mecha gak bakal bisa berkembang kalau gak ada kritik dari kalian. Mohon bantuannya m(^_^)m

Jaa nee~

PS: Nyiaw, Mecha juga mublish 2 fic rate T dan M lain, kalau ada yang berminat, mohon di RnR juga ya…

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Diriku datang kembali #di rebus# maaf ya... aku ngupdatenya lama *di bantai* oh ya, chapter ini spesial buat **Himitsu suke Ipi-chan** a.k.a **Ipi Namikaze Uchiha** a.k.a **Uzumaki Uzumaki** yang tanggal 20 maret kemarin habis Ultah. **Happy birthday** ya Pi... gomen kalau kadonya jelek, mana telat lagi, salahin FFn yang dari tanggal 20 error tuh *melempar kesalahan* *di rajam*. **Love you Ipi...** ^_^

Chapter ini juga buat semua yang udah nungguin kelanjutan fic ini. Arigato ya... langsung aja...

**Balasan review buat anonim:**

**Roosu: **arigato dah review T_T. Ahahah, soal SasuNaru jadi akrab itu... aku di sini masukkinnya Sasuke sama Naruto itu orangnya dewasa banget, jadi mereka dah jarang saling ganggu lagi, yapi tetap kuselipin adegan jahil-jahilannya kok XD. Oh ya, setau aku sih, Dobe itu artinya 'bodoh', kalau teme, artinya 'brengsek', tapi ada juga yang bilang artinya 'kamu' sekali lagi, thanks ya reviewnya...

**Yuki no yume:** T_T arigato reviewnya... hiks... arigato juga pujiannya, aku bener-bener terharu T_T sekali lagi, arigato T_T

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : Alur kacau, Yaoi, Typos, panjang, OOC tingkat tinggi, pendeskripsian kurang, dan lain-lain yang bisa merusak mata.**

**#*#~~(^_^)~~#*#**

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang pada temannya yang berambut di kuncir satu yang memasang tampang malas.

"Berita baiknya, keadaan terkendali, belum ada yang mengetahui tempat kita karena terhalang semak tinggi. Tapi berita buruknya, ada banyak sekali ANBU yang berjaga, sepertinya akan sulit menorobos masuk."

"Ada berapa banyak pasukan ANBU?"

"Entahlah, mungkin 200 atau 300 atau mungkin 700, bisa juga lebih."

"Apa! Kenapa bisa sebanyak itu?" remaja pirang itu meremas ujung jubahnya gugup.

"Oi… Oi… Naruto, tentu saja banyak, semua pemimpin desa akan hadir, pastilah keamanan di tingkatkan, belum lagi para kage itu juga pasti membawa pasukannya dari desa masing-masing kan? Yang kuhitung tadi itu baru pasukan Konoha saja." remaja berkuncir tadi berujar santai, sementara remaja berambut pirang yang di panggilnya Naruto terlihat frustasi.

"Sial! Tidak ku sangka akan sebanyak itu!"

"Tenanglah! Shikamaru, bisa kau urus?" kata seorang pemuda berambut raven yang baru datang dari balik semak pada si rambut kuncir yang dikenalnya bernama Shikamaru.

"Kau mau menyuruhku apa, Sasuke?"

"Urus ANBU-nya. Sekarang." ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Beritahu juga yang lain tentang hal ini." Sasuke memberikan pandangan yang tak menginginkan penolakkan. Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ck, ya sudahlah. Dasar, tidak bisakah aku bersantai? Hal ini sungguh membuang waktuku."

Dengan itu, Shikamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto menuju tempat persembunyian warga Konoha yang terlindungi semak setinggi kepala orang dewasa yang sangat rimbun sehingga menutupi tempat persembuan kelompok mereka.

Naruto dan pasukan yang berangkat dari rumahnya pagi tadi baru saja sampai di tempat persembunyian warga yang sebelumnya sudah di tempati oleh orang-orang yang berada di pihak mereka yang telah berjaga sejak semalam, namun langsung dikejutkan dengan berita tidak mengenakkan tentang banyaknya pasukkan ANBU yang mengamankan tempat di mana seharusnya si pemuda pirang melakukan tugasnya

"Ck, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Naruto menunduk lesu. Dia tahu ANBU adalah orang-orang terlatih yang dipilih untuk menjaga keamanan para tetinggi desa, dan dia juga tahu bahwa level kekuatan miliknya saat ini berada sangat jauh di bawah ANBU, belum lagi mereka kalah jumlah banyak.

"Kau ini pemimpin, Dobe! Jangan bersikap seperti itu!" Sasuke akhirnya membentak Naruto.

"Tapi teme, aku bingung!" Naruto balas menaikkan suaranya. Merasa tidak akan ada gunanya berdebat dengan membalas perkataan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Jujur saja, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

"…" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"…" Naruto juga menatap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kita di sini. Kita ikuti Shikamaru dan lihat apa rencananya." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto melewati rimbunan semak yang berusaha mengalangi langkah mereka hingga mereka berdua sampai pada sekelompok orang yang jumlahnya sekitar seratus orang lebih yang kini tengah bergerombol mendengarkan seorang remaja berkuncir seperti nanas berbicara.

"Kalian semua sudah mengerti situasinya, jumlah ANBU ada banyak sekali, kita tidak bisa sembarangan menyusup masuk ke sana kalau tidak mau mati konyol, kita harus mengatur ulang rencana." Shikamaru berbicara dengan nada malas-malasan, tapi suaranya yang tegas membuat suaranya tetap di dengar oleh semua orang.

"Ada yang punya ide? Kalau ada langsung utarakan, jangan membuang waktuku begini." lanjut Shikamaru lagi.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru, orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, mengira-ngira berapa persen kemungkinan keberhasilan mereka menerobos ke dalam gedung yang penuh penjagaan tanpa mengorbankan nyawa, juga hal-hal lain yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan strategi yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan sekarang.

Sasuke yang geram dengan keadaan warganya langsung menarik kembali Naruto menuju Shikamaru dengan langkah lebar, membuat jubahnya berkibar.

"Tenang semua!" suara bising tiba-tiba jadi hening saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalian ini kenapa! Kenapa malah patah semangat seperti itu! Kita di sini untuk berperang, bukan untuk kabur di depan kemenangan kita!" Sasuke bersuara lantang, keadaan hutan yang sepi membuat gema yang memantulkan kembali suaranya hingga dapat terdengar beberapa kali oleh semua yang ada di tempat itu, seakan hutan juga mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Ada apa sekarang? Apa yang kalian rasakan setelah mendengar masalah ANBU ini? Apa kalian takut? Takut apa? Takut mati kah?"

"Semua orang takut mati! Kau tahu sendiri kita kalah jumlah! Dengan ANBU Konoha saja sudah ada satu banding tujuh! Bagaimana dengan ANBU desa lain? Tentu mereka akan ikut menyerang kita! Tidakkah kau pikir kalau seperti ini caranya sama saja kau mengirim sepotong daging ke kawanan singa! Kau mau membunuh kami semua!"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat mendengar satu suara yang seolah menghantamnya telak dari arah belakang rombongan. Satu suara, dari seorang berpakaian hitam dan berkacamata hitam pula. Sasuke mengenalnya bernama Ebisu, orang yang cukup penting bagi kelompoknya karena dia termasuk seorang provokator yang baik. Tidak diragukan dengan mulai banyak lagi yang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, mendiskusikan perkataan Ebisu dan menebak-nebak, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

Ebisu menyeringai tipis karena merasa menang berargumen dari Sasuke, sementara Itachi yang sejak tadi berada di dekat Ebisu menatapnya tajam lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah adiknya. 'apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa…" suara Sasuke bergetar menahan emosi. Sasuke menatap orang-orang di depannya, sekalipun tidak ada yang menatapnya karena semua sibuk menunduk memandang tanah atau rumput. "Apa kalian…"

"Apa kalian mau jadi pengecut dengan lari dari perang? Kalian lupa betapa semangatnya kalian saat kami mencetuskan ide untuk melawan Danzou?" semua mengangkat kepala mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan kaliamat dari Sasuke, melainkan Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja dibelakang rombongan warga. Tangannya juga mengepal dan matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa malah menyalahkan Sasuke dan Naruto? Kalian yang orang dewasa seharusnya melindungi kami, para remaja dan anak-anak! Bukannya mau lari dan memasang kami digaris depan untuk melindungi kalian! Apa kalian tidak malu pada diri kalian?" Neji akhirnya ikut bersuara membantu teman-temannya.

"Ka-kasihan Naruto-kun juga… Sasuke-kun. Beban mereka sudah berat dengan memikirkan kita semua. Tolong… jangan bersikap seperti ini pada mereka berdua… kita… sudah terlalu banyak… merepotkan mereka." satu suara pembelaan lagi datang dari Hinata yang sedang memegang lengan Neji. Badannya bergetar, dia sudah memaksakan dirinya hanya untuk berbicara di depan semuanya.

Kiba berjalan ke arah Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang berdiri mengahadap warga dan berdiri di belakangnya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatapnya bingung. "Setidaknya, ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Naruto selama ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum

Tanpa kata, Sakura dan Ino ikut berdiri di samping Kiba, diikuti Neji dan Ten-ten yang menggandeng Hinata, serta Lee yang dengan semangatnya meninggalkan Guy-sensei yang berusaha menahannya agar tetap ditempat. Chouji dan Shino pun berjalan dengan santai mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang lain bersama Konohamaru dan Hanabi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat teman-temannya tetap mendukungnya. Dia menoleh pada Naruto yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, sebaiknya katakan sekarang, buat mereka yakin kalau kita bisa menang." bisiknya lalu Sasuke mendorong Naruto pelan agar dia maju ke depan kerumunan warga. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap orang-orang di depannya. Kepercayaan dirinya lenyap bersama dengan rasa optimisnya.

'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Mereka di sini karena aku! Tapi bagaimana?'

"Naruto…" dengan suara panggilannya Sasuke berharap Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapi warga yang membutuhkan semangat darinya. Percuma saja mereka semua bersemangat kalau Naruto yang menjadi kunci keberhasilan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun seperti ini.

"Naruto…" Kiba ikut memanggil, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke tidak percaya, Naruto bahkan tidak melirik pada warga desa.

'Bagaimana kalau kami kalah? Apa aku harus pulang dan menanti rapat 5 tahun lagi dan berharap saat itu akan sedikit ANBU? Tapi siapa yang akan menjamin semua warga bisa bertahan sampai 5 tahun lagi? Apa benar ANBU lima tahun lagi akan berkurang jumlahnya?'

"Naruto, apa kau juga menyerah?" suara tenang Iruka terasa seperti besi panas yang menusuk pendengaran orang-orang yang masih ingin berjuang.

"Hei…" Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak mempredulikan Sasuke dan sekitarnya.

'Keputusan ada padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau menyerah tapi aku tahu kalau aku akan kalah karena jumlah pasukan. Aku masih belum mau mati di sini, kalau aku sembarangan, mereka semua juga bisa mati. Benar kata Ebisu, aku… bisa membunuh mereka semua.'

"Naruto!" Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke hilang kesabaran dan membentak Naruto

'Aku… aku…'

'_**Naruto, apa yang kau tahu tentang Hokage?'**_

'Eh?' Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengingat perkataan ayah Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

'_**Uum… bagiku, hokage dalah impianku.'**_ dia juga mengingat jawabannya sendiri

'…_**bila aku menjadi hokage, aku akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan agar semua orang tetap bisa tersenyum seperti saat ini…'**_

'_**Kau akan jadi hokage yang hebat suatu saat nanti…'**_

Naruto tetap tertunduk, poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga tidak tampak ekspresi apapun, tapi… segaris senyum terukir tipis di wajah itu.

'Aku… aku tidak boleh menyerah di sini…'

"Aku tidak percaya…" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto

**Tep**

"Baka Teme" Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto memegang tangannya

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat wajahnya, senyum percaya diri terlukis di sana.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, jumah tidak berpengaruh, asal kita punya kemauan untuk menang kita pasti akan menang kan?" Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya.

"Jangan katakan itu padaku, katakan pada mereka." Sasuke menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjuk orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto melepaskkan tangan Sasuke dan maju satu langkah lalu duduk bersila di atas tanah berdebu.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, aku cuma mau tanya, apa kalian ragu kalau kita akan menang?" Semuanya tetap berdiri sambil menatap intens Naruto yang sekarang sudah meraih sebuah ranting kecil di sebelahnya dan menggambar sebuah lingkaran berrukuran sedang di tanah dengan ranting itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan." gerakkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menggambar terhenti "Aku mengerti, aku juga berpikir kita akan kalah karena kekuatan kita tidak ada apa-apanya dengan para ANBU terlatih." Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada ranting rapuh yang berada dalam genggamannya

"Tapi aku sadar, aku sudah sampai di sini, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja hanya karena jumlah, dan aku juga yakin kalian berpikiran yang sama denganku. Kalau kita yakin, aku percaya kita akan menang." Naruto melanjutkan menggambar, kini dia menggambar sebuah lingkaran kecil tak jauh dari lingkaran sebelumnya, dibatasi dengan garis berombak yang mengelilingi lingkaran kecil itu.

"Yang ragu kalau kita akan menang boleh pulang dan yang tetap di sini, kita akan memikirkan bersama cara menembus pertahanan di dalam. Waktu kita sedikit, sebaiknya cepat putuskan. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian, ini juga menyangkut nyawa kalian semua, jadi pilihan ada pada diri kalian sendiri." masih belum ada suara.

"Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, maju dan kalah pun sama saja hasilnya dengan mundur dan bertahan. Daripada mundur dan mati pelan-pelan, lebih baik maju dan menghadapi semua, dengan kemungkinan sekecil apapun, kalau bersama-sama, pasti bisa."

Hening sebentar, namun sedikit demi sedikit, orang-orang yang mendengar perkataan Naruto duduk bersila di tanah, mengelilinginya dan sebagian lagi tetap berdiri dengan agak merapat satu sama lain dan sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang digambar Naruto.

"Jadi…" Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"A… apa tidak ada… Tidak ada yang mundur?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu, masih ragu tidak ada satupun suara yang menyatakan pengunduran diri mampir ke gendang telinganya.

"Hh… sudah sampai sini kan? Sayang kalau pulang begitu saja." Shikaku yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok orang dewasa mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang di belakangnya yang rata-rata berumur tigapuluhan ke atas, menunggu taggapan lain datang dari teman-temannya.

"Sekalipun mati di medan perang karena kalah jumlah, itu masih lebih baik dari pada mati di rumah karena kelaparan atau kehausan. Setidaknya mati seperti itu lebih terhormat." Perkataan Anko barusan membuat seringai terkembang di bibir semua orang.

"Keputusannya, kita akan tetap maju walau apapun yang terjadi kan?" teriakkan 'YA' menyambut suara Naruto. Naruto kembali menunduk menghadap gambar lingkaran dan garis-garis di tanah yang dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Langsung saja, kita butuh strategi yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya agar bisa masuk ke gedung rapat." Naruto menggambar lagi beberapa lingkaran kecil yang membentuk benteng di sekeliling lingkaran besar dengan pola melingkari lingkaran besar itu.

"Kalau misalnya ini adalah gedung pertemuan." Naruto menunjuk lingkaran paling besar. "Ini kelompok kita." Naruto mengarahkan kayu di genggamannya ke lingkaran kecil yang hanya terpisahkan dengan garis gelombang dari lingkaran utama. "Lalu lingkaran di sekeliling gedung adalah pasukan ANBU" Naruto menunjuk lingkaran lainnya.

"Kira-ki-"

"Baka!"

**BLETAK**

Perkataan Naruto dipotong umpatan kesal Shikamaru dan jitakan sekuat tenaga dari Sasuke.

"Ittaiiii!" Naruto melepas ranting dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kalian ini kenapa sih!" bentaknya pada kedua orang yang sudah menginterupsinya tadi yang sekarang sudah merapat ke arahnya agar lebih dekat dengan gambar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam hal mengatur strategi, Dobe. Sebaiknya serahkan pada kami, duduk saja di sana." Sasuke berujar santai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sembarang arah dengan ranting Naruto yang kini sudah berada di tangannya, tidak memperdulikan wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah menahan kekesalan.

"Tapikan ak-"

"Hhhh… mana ada susunan ANBU seperti ini? Para ANBU tidak mungkin mengatur barisan mengelilingi gedung. Kesimpulan bodoh dari mana itu?" Shikamaru menyapukan tangannya di atas gambar lingkaran yang sebelumnya di jadikan simbol ANBU oleh Naruto, lalu dengan telunjuknya, dia menambahkan dua garis silang yang melintang di garis lingkaran besar buatan Naruto dengan posisi berhadapan dan seperti membagi lingkaran itu menjadu dua.

"Lihat, Dobe?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Naruto diam saja gambarnya di utak-atik oleh Shikamaru, dia mengakui kalau dia memang tidak terlalu bisa bermain strategi seperti Shikamaru, Sasuke dan remaja yang masuk kelompok jenius lainnya karenanya dia duduk manis dan memperhatikan dari belakang saja.

"Menurut pengamatanku selama ini, para ANBU itu akan menjaga jalur keluar masuk suatu tempat untuk memastikan tidak ada yang akan menyusup dan mengancam keamanan petingginya, dan sebagian besar akan berada di samping orang yang ingin dilindunginya." Sasuke menggambar satu lingkaran yang lebih kecil di dalam lingkaran buatan Naruto dengan ranting yang dirampasnya tadi.

"Kita harus melewati dua pintu untuk masuk ke dalam tempat pertemuan." Shikamaru mengamati gambar Sasuke. "Dan, pintu masuk dan keluar kedua ada di sini." Dua garis silang lagi ditambahkan.

"Jadi, kalau sesuai denah gedung pertemuan, para kage akan berada di sini." Sasuke menggambar dua oval panjang di tepi bagian dalam lingkaran dengan posisi kedua oval itu saling berhadapan dan memberi satu titik kecil di masing-masing ujung gambar oval. Dia juga menambahkan satu oval panjang di depan tanda silang milik Shikamaru dan memberinya titik kecil dtepat di tengah oval itu.

"Dan, untuk posisi para ANBU, mereka akan ada di sini…" satu gambar berbentuk elips di tambahkan di depan tanda silang yang sudah disepakati bersama sebagai pintu masuk. "Di sini…" satu lagi di depan tanda silang lain yang berperan sebagai pintu keluar. "Dan sisanya… di sini…" lingkaran kecil ditambahkan lagi oleh Sasuke di beberapa titik di dalam lingkaran inti hingga terbentuk titik yang bila dihubungkan dengan garis akan membentuk segi 4 dalam lingkaran tersebut

"Lalu… di sini…" beberapa elips panjang dari Sasuke mengerumuni garis elips dengan titik di dalamnya yang sudah ditandai sebagai symbol kage.

"Terakhir…" Satu lingkaran kecil ditempatkan di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang sudah dipenuhi simbol-simbol. "Podium. Sasaran utama kita."

"Pengamatan yang sempurna, Uchiha…" Shikamaru memperhatikan gambar dengan tampang malasnya yang biasa.

"Bukan hanya kau yang jeli di sini, Nara." Sasuke mengembangkan seringai tipis yang terkesan menantang pada Shikamaru.

"Che… tetap saja kau masih belum bisa mengalahkanku." Shikamaru melebarkan seringaiannya saat melihat mata Sasuke menajam.

"Dan hanya aku yang dianggap bodoh di sini." suara pemuda pirang yang merasa dirinya dilupakan sejak tadi mengalun dengan nada pilu dan sedikit terdengar putus asa.

"…" hening menyambut.

"…" semua memandang ke satu arah, pada pemuda dengan jubah oranye dan jaket hitam serta ikat kepala hitam bersulam oranye di belakang dua pemuda lain yang sebelumnya sudah menunjukkan kehebatan mereka dalam berstrategi.

Kalau diperhatikan, pemuda itu tampak sedang menggambar lingkaran besar dengan dua gambar setengah lingkaran kecil di bagian sampingnya, dua huruf 'T' sedang bersisian di dalamnya, satu garis pendek ke bawah di antara kedua huruf 'T', lalu satu garis melengkung ke bawah yang super panjang di bawah garis pendek tadi, dan dengan ditambahkan garis zig-zag di atas lingkaran tadi yang seperti membentuk rumput, jadilah gambar itu… gambar wajah sedih.

"…" masih hening, lalu…

"GYAHAHA!"

"HIHIHIHI"

"ADUH! PERUTUKU!"

"AHAHAHA!" begitulah, suara tawa terus bersahut-sahutan setelah mereka menyadari siapa yang bicara tadi. Tawa mereka semakin meledak saat melihat gambar Naruto. Naruto melihat pendukungnya dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir sedikit maju, melihat itu, Sasuke mendengus geli.

'Setidaknya hanya kau yang pandai mengembalikan keceriaan orang dan membuat suasana santai, Dobe' pikir Sasuke

"Sudah… sudah… ayo lanjutkan rencana kita." Sakura yang berada tepat disamping Naruto mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh semua orang kembali memperhatikan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Iku~ Naruto… kau juga harus melihat gambar gedungnya kalau tidak mau kesasar nanti, salah-salah kau mendatangi para ANBU, bukan para kage." Naruto semakin cemberut mendengar pembelaan sekaligus candaan Sakura buatnya, tapi dia juga tetap bergeser maju mendekati dua pemuda berinisial S di depannya.

Walau masih melihat beberapa orang kesulitan menahan kikikannya, Naruto berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Kau sudah dengar tadi kan Naruto? jadi selanjutnya kau masuk lewat sini, lalu…" Naruto terus memperhatikan instruksi Shikamaru yang menggambar rute yang harus dilewatinya dengan anak panah kecil-kecil.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian…**_

"Semuanya sudah mengerti tugas masing-masing?" mendapat anggukkan mantap dari semua orang, Shikamaru, pemuda yang berbicara tadi menghela napas lega sekaligus bosan. "Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu mengulangi penjelasan yang akan memakan waktu itu."

"Tidak bisakah kau bertampang serius sebentar? Wajah bosanmu itu ikut membuatku mengantuk." Kata Naruto yang sedari tadi pusing menghafal strategi yang akan mereka jalankan sebentar lagi.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti mengatur wajahku? Sejak berteman denganmu kau tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan itu." Balas Shikamaru lagi yang matanya sudah mulai berair karena menahan kantuk.

"Hahhh…" orang-orang hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah kedua pemuda yang sangat diharapkan desa tadi.

Walau mereka berdua dan teman-teman yang lain menjadi sedikit dari banyak orang yang dijadikan tumpuan harapan desa, mereka tetap saja masih remaja yang membutuhkan waktu untuk saling bercanda satu sama lain, jadi semua hanya memaklumi saja hal-hal seperti ini.

"Semuanya! Ambil senjata kalian dan atur barisan sesuai pembagian yang kita lakukan tadi! Waktu penyerangan sudah tiba!"

"YAAAAA!" Teriakkan keras menyambut suara tegas Sasuke dan tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai beberapa baris orang-orang yang memanggul bambu runcing atau tombak juga kayu berbentuk pemukul baseball berkumpul di hadapannya dan Naruto yang menjadi pemimpin langsung pasukan.

Sesuai strategi, kelompok mereka dibagi menjadi empat kelompok. Kelompok pertama yang dipimpin Kakashi, adalah kelompok pria dewasa yang bertugas membuka jalan masuk untuk Naruto di gerbang depan dan menangani ANBU di situ. Di sudut sana, Naruto bisa melihat Kakashi menyimpan buku oranye yang selalu di bawanya ke dalam saku dan ganti memegang tombak, tanda dia serius dan siap menyerang.

Kelompok Kedua, kelompok wanita dewasa yang dipimpin Kurenai, bertugas sebagai tim medis untuk kelompok satu. Semua orang tahu kalau Asuma Sarutobi, suami Kurenai meninggal karena terlambatnya pengobatan dan kehabisan darah saat perang pertama mereka dengan ANBU beberapa tahun lalu, karena itu mereka bisa melihat mata merah Kurenai berkilat tajam seiring dengan sumpahnya yang tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun lagi menyusul suaminya ke alam baka.

Kelompok selanjutnya adalah kelompok yang dipimpin Neji, kelompok remaja pria yang semuanya akan mengawal Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung pertemuan. Naruto bisa melihat Neji yang berada tepat di depannya melepas ikatan pada ujung rambutnya dan ganti mengikat tinggi rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda agar tidak menyulitkannya nanti. Dia juga membuka ikat kepala berwarna coklat tua yang selalu menutupi dahinya, memperlihatkan simbol berwarna hijau pada Naruto dan semua orang yang menatapnya shock.

Tanpa memperdulikan komentar semua orang, Neji menatap mata Naruto

"Tanda ini adalah bukti kesetiaanku pada keluarga Hyuuga dan janjiku pada Hiashi-sama kalau aku akan menjaga Hinata dan Hanabi. Tapi… keluarga Hyuuga menginginkan kemerdekaan, karena itu, aku akan menjagamu yang akan membawa kami semua pada kemerdekaan itu, sampai akhirpun kau akan kujaga."

Mendengar perkataan Neji, Naruto semakin yakin kalau dia akan aman dan mereka akan menang.

Dan akhirnya, kelompok terakhir yang dipimpin Ten-ten, kelompok yang terdiri dari remaja perempuan yang akan menjadi back up medis untuk kelompok empat dan akan ikut masuk ke dalam gedung. Suasana di antara remaja perempuan ini sangat hening. Suara ribut Ino dan teriakkan Sakura yang selalu bertengkarpun tidak terdengar, kelihatan sekali kalau mereka sedang tegang.

Naruto juga merasakan ketegangan yang sama, dia berkali-kali menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Sasuke pun mengepal tangannya kuat untuk mengurangi kegugupan.

Naruto mamperhatikan keadaan pasukan yang mendukungnya. Senjata mereka semua sangat sederhana. Tidak ada senjata api atau lainnya seperti yang digunakan para ANBU, tapi semangat yang menyala di mata mereka semua seakan menjadi senjata terkuat yang sukses menghapus ketegangan di hati mereka dan Naruto sendiri.

"Kita..." Naruto memberi jeda pada perkataannya sendiri untuk menarik napas dalam dan kembali menghembuskannya. "Maju!" lalu dia berbalik dan membelakangi pasukannya untuk berjalan di depan, memimpin semuanya dengan terlebih dulu menghilang di balik semak tinggi.

"Maju..." Sasuke mulai melangkah maju, menyusul Naruto yang sudah menghilang dibalik semak diikuti semua warga dibelakangnya.

Srek… srak…

Bunyi gesekkan semak tinggi mengiringi jalan Sasuke dan pasukan di belakangnya.

'Setelah lewat semak ini… semua akan dimulai' Neji membatin, mengeratkan pegangannya pada bambu runcing miliknya.

'Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.' Sakura melirik Ino dan Hinata di sampingnya. 'Semoga semua selamat.'

'Tuhan… lindungi kami' Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sakura dan Ino.

'Kita pasti menang…' Sasuke melangkah mantap. Tinggal satu sibakan semak lagi untuk bisa sampai di tepi hutan.

Srek… srak… set…

Mereka semua sudah keluar dari tampat persembunyian dan akn berjalan menuju tepi hutan, di depan mereka sudah ada Naruto yang menanti, juga… pasukan ANBU bersenjata lengkap dengan jumlah banyak.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bergegas maju dan segera berdiri di depan Naruto, mencabut dua pedang mungil tapi panjang dari pinggangnya, lalu merentangkan kedua tangan untuk melindungi Naruto sementara semua orang masih memproses apa yang terjadi sekarang. "Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?"

"Tak apa, Teme." Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke di depannya dengan gemetar.

"Che! Sial!" Neji segera berlari ke samping kanan Naruto dan merentangkan tangan kirinya di depan dada Naruto, ikut melindunginya. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan bambu runcing ke depan.

"Dasar, berlama-lama di sini benar-benar akan membuang waktu." Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama seperti Neji, berdiri di samping kiri Naruto dan merentangkan tangan kanannya sehingga tangannya dengan Neji menyilang di depan dada Naruto, dengan tangan kiri memegang bambu.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" Naruto bingung karena dalam sekejap saja sudah ada tiga orang yang berdiri melindunginya di sisi kiri, kanan dan depan. Dan saat dia melangkah mundur untuk keluar dari lindungan ketiga orang tadi…

**Bruk**

"E-eh?" punggung Naruto menabrak sesuatu, dan saat dia berbalik, Itachi sudah ada di belakangnya, dengan memegang dua buah clurit. Saat Naruto memandangnya, Itachi menunduk dan sedikit tersenyum menenangkan pada Naruto, tapi saat dia menatap ke depan, pada para ANBU, matanya berwarna merah darah, hanya sedikit warna hitam yang tertinggal di bola mata itu. Naruto membelalak kaget melihat mata Itachi.

'Mata itu… mata yang dulu pernah kulihat saat Sasuke marah padaku karena berusaha bunuh diri dengan loncat dari tebing.' Naruto terus menatap Itachi.

'Mata yang menakutkan itu… saat itu Sasuke hampir mati karena tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan mata itu… mata yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Uchiha.' Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke. Tangannya yang bergetar takut terangkat untuk meraih bahu Sasuke.

"Sa-sasu… Sa-" Naruto tercekat saat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melirik Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Matanya sudah berwarna merah darah, sama seperti Itachi, hanya tatapan Sasuke sedikit lebih tajam.

"Matamu… kau…" Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia sangat takut. Cukup sekali saja dia hampir membunuh Sasuke karena mata itu.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak akan lepas kendali." Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto dan kembali menatap ke depan saat satu orang bertopeng singa yang Sasuke yakini sebagai pemimpin kelompok ANBU yang menghadang mereka maju ke depan.

"Kau jangan takut." Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru. Bukan tampang malas yang dilihatnya kali ini. Mata Shikamaru memandang tajam ke depan dengan dahi mengernyit. Seperti sedang menganalisa sesuatu.

"Kau aman, kami akan melindungimu." Naruto melirik pada Neji. Sedikit kaget melihat mata Neji yang tiba-tiba saja menajam dengan otot matanya menonjol.

"Apa maumu? Aku yakin kau bukan datang untuk membunuh Naruto." Shikamaru menegakkan tubuh, melepas posisi siaganya yang tadi, tapi matanya tetap mengawasi. Semuanya menatap Shikamaru meminta penjalasan.

"Kalau ingin membunuhnya, seharusnya sejak tadi, sebelum kami sampai di sini dan melindungi Naruto." Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Kau benar." Pemimpiin ANBU bertopeng singa itu menjawab Shikamaru. "Aku mengantarkan seseorang yang ingin bertemu pemimpin kelompok kalian."

"Su-suara itu! Jangan-jangan kau…" Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Kurang ajar! Kau menyusup ke kelompok kami untuk memata-matai kami!" badan Sasuke bergetar menahan emosi.

Tidak memperdulikan perkataan Ino dan Sasuke, ANBU itu menoleh ke belakang, dan saat itu pula pasukan dibelakangnya membelah dua, membukakan jalan untuk seorang dengan jubah kage berwarna putih, syal putih di leher dan topi jerami lewat.

Semua membelalak melihat orang yang baru datang itu. Walaupun majahnya tertutup topi, tapi mereka yakin orang itu adalah kage, terlihat jelas dari pakaiannya, pakaian kebesaran kage.

"Kage-sama ingin bertemu denganmu." sang Singa bicara lagi.

"Lama tidak bertemu… Naruto. Rupanya benar, kau… bukan bocah ingusan lagi sekarang." Suara berat yang terkesan pelan milik orang itu sampai di pendengaran Naruto.

"Kau… tidak mungkin." mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Dan, tanpa bisa dicegah oleh semua orang, Naruto melepaskan diri dari keempat orang yang melkindunginya dan berlari ke arah Kage yang berdiri diam.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak memanggil. Suara teriakan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Itachi kalau orang yang berusaha mereka lindungi sudah berlari ke depan.

"NARUTO!" mereka berempat serentak memanggil pemuda pirang yang sudah melewati ANBU bertopeng Singa yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya membiarkan Naruto lewat.

'Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…' Naruto terus berlari.

Sedikit lagi jarak antara dia dan kage itu berdiri. Dan akhirnya…

**TBC**

_**Omake:**_

_**Gedung pertemuan para kage…**_

"Bagaimana? Apa semua berjalan lancar?" seorang yang memakai jubah putih dengan syal panjang yang melilit lehernya serta topi jerami yang membungkus kepalanya berdiri angkuh menghadap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan tanah berdebu di luar ruangan.

"Tentu, kage-sama… semua berjalan sesuai rencana dan perkiraan kita. Dan perkataan anda yang mengatakan 'mereka' akan berkumpul di hutan juga tidak meleset sama sekali. Saya sendiri yang memastikan mereka ada di sana, karena saya ada dalam kelompok 'mereka' sebelumnya." Seorang pemuda, penghuni lain yang juga satu-satunya diruangan itu yang berpakaian serba hitam selain pria berjubah tadi, berbicara dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu formal kalau kita hanya berdua saja. Berapa jumlah pasukannya."

"Tak lebih dari 200, mungkin 150 orang." pemuda yang tadi berbicara menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbicara kembali tanpa embel-embel 'Kage-sama' lagi di belakangnya.

Seseorang yang berdiri di dekat jendela itu sedikit melirik ke arah pemuda yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut memandang ke luar.

"Kau hebat bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan pemimpin 'mereka' di saat rapat petinggi desa ini, tapi… bukankah 'mereka' akan curiga kalau kau ada di sini?" sang pemuda yang baru meletakkan tangannya di bingkai jendela itu memandang sang Kage, meminta sebuah kelanjutan dari kalimat orang terhormat dan memiliki kedudukan di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu, untuk memberikan info sedetail ini tentang 'mereka' kau menyusup menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka' kan? Seharusnya sekarang kau masih menjalankan peranmu bersama mereka, bukan begitu… 'Lion'?" orang bersyal itu memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan orang yang sejak tadi bersamanya yang dipanggilnya 'Lion', yang berarti singa, kode nama yang dipakai pemuda berseragam hitam itu dalam pasukan ANBU-nya.

"Aku ke sini untuk membawamu menemui 'mereka' sebelum penyerangan dimulai. Memangnya kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan anak yang sudah tidak kau temui sejak lama itu? Setidaknya melepas rindu sebentar tidak apa kan? kau tahu? Sebagai ketua kurasa dia cukup bagus juga." mata milik Lion yang terlihat dari celah kecil membentuk mata dari topeng yang dipakainya menatap mata orang di depannya sebelum orang itu berbalik menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat."

"Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya. File tentang perjanjian beberapa tahun lalu, juga berkas laporan otopsi Minato dan Tsunade." Perkataan Lion sukses menghentikan langkah orang yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu. Orang itu berbalik cepat.

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya mendapatkan file dari Konoha, aku mendapatkan file dari tempat lain dan segera mengamankannya." lanjut Lion tenang. Si topi jerami yang sudah berniat keluar tadi segera menghampiri Lion dan mengambil paksa map merah yang diacungkan Lion padanya barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini! Menyusup lagi? Bagaimana pula mereka bisa mendapatkannnya?" mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Lion hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan meremehkanku, sebagai ANBU kepercayaan Kage, menyusup hanya seperti permainan kecil, dan mungkin kau lupa, tapi … kelompok 'mereka' punya Uchiha."

"Heh, benar. Uchiha... Aku hampir lupa. Jangan buang waktu di sini, ayo segera pergi." orang bersyal itu keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar, membuat syalnya yang hampir menyentuh mata kakinya berkibar sementara Lion mengikutinya dalam diam sambil tersenyum tipis dibalik topengnya.

'Maaf Naruto, aku tak jujur padamu tantang hal ini, aku yakin kau bisa mengerti nanti. Semoga saat itu kau tidak membunuhku. Aku menyayangimu, bukan… aku mencintaimu, tapi…' Lion menghentikan berdebat dengan hatinya dan memandang ke punggung orang di depannya. 'Maaf… aku punya tugas lain selain mencintaimu…' Lion menghela napas dan semakin memperlebar senyumnya, senyum miris.

"Bawa pasukan sebanyak mungkin yang bisa kau dapat, aku tunggu di tepi hutan, lalu masuk ke hutan bersama-sama. Usahakan, hal ini tidak diketahui Kage dan ANBU desa lain."

"Ha'i!" Lion hanya bisa membungkukkan badan sekali untuk menjaga formalitas dan segera menghilang dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

**End Omake**

A.N:

Eng… lama-lama, fic ini kok makin gaje ya? *pundung* tapi… Percaya atau nggak, aku ketawa setan waktu nulis **'TBC' **wakakakakak! *di rebus* hohoho… penasaran kan? Penasaran kan? Iya kan? Huahahahaha *Di kubur* ahaha… oh iya, sebelum lupa, omakenya itu ngambil setting waktu Naruto dan kawan-kawan lagi diskusiin strategi di dalam hutan.

*Lihat atas* wah… rupanya diatas ada unsur ShikaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru sama LionNaru juga selain SasuNaru XD oh my… aku juga suka pair-pair ini, tapi tenang aja… SasuNaru tetap numero uno dihatiku.

Eng… mau bahas apa ya? Lupa… *PLAK* ah ya! Ada yang bisa nebak, siapa si 'Lion' dan 'Kage-sama' itu siapa? Pasti bisa ketebak dengan gampang ya? Haah… aku gak ada bakat ngebikin orang penasaran #pundung# tapi… buat yang bisa nebak keduanya dengan benar, aku kasih hadiah 'ucapan selamat' deh *GUBRAK*

Maaf atas keterlambatan update, aku benar-benar gak ada waktu buat ngetik, guru-guru di sekolah menghajarku dengan segunung tugas dan makalah (curhat) bayangin aja… untuk anak kelas 1 SMA, ada 18 mata pelajaran, dan dari semua mata pelajaran itu, para siswa-siswi di sekolahku di suruh ngebuat makalah tentang materi belajar setiap mata pelajaran. Bayangkan… sejak masuk semester 2 bulan januari lalu, makalah buatanku yang selesai baru 15 buah makalah, masih ada 3 lagi… T_T auhhh… makalah bahasa Inggris, agama dan bahasa Jermanku susaaaah T_T **(NASIB ANAK SEKOLAH)**

Aku benar-benar gak tau mau nulis apa T_T . Segitu aja deh, lagian ini juga wordnya udah 5200-an, udah kebanyakkan. Yaudah, jaa minna~ review ya… T_T

**P.S: Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan Love Story at School sama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, entar aku update kalau makalahku selesai ya… T_T aku udah usahain nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetik kok, tapi emang gak bisa selese-selese T_T**

**P.P.S: gambar rancangan strategi yang digambar SS (Sasuke-Shikamaru) juga gambar wajah sedih punya Naruto udah aku publish di album akun FB, kalau ada yang mau liat, masuk aja ke akun FBku. Kalau yang belum tau akunku, masuk aja ke profil FFn ini, terus ke homepage XD**

Review please… gak review, bayar duapuluh ribu XD

_**Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha**_


End file.
